¿Qué sucedió después?
by dMariElizabeth
Summary: No volvieron a tocar el tema de su confesión, a Helga se le presenta una oportunidad de estudiar en el extrajero. Lorenzo tiene contacto con ella. Arnold la busca mientras que Helga quiere dar punto final a su historia de amor y hará una última muestra de amor por él... Devolviendole lo que más a anhelado desde su niñez... Una nueva aventura para los alumnos de la PS: 118
1. Chapter 1

Bueno en fin...

este es mi primer trabajo publicado acá, espero lo disfruten!

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Craig Bartlett

Sin más preambulos a empezar!

 **CAPITULO 1**

Hace ya varias semanas que le confesé mi amor, lo dejamos como cosa del momento es verdad, pero no puedo evitar sentirme rechazada… técnicamente me obligó a retractarme de lo que dije, no lo culpo para él debió ser totalmente extraño que su abusona personal se le declarara, en fin… tal vez debería… dejar de pensar en el cabeza de balón y continuar con mi vida pero es imposible como dejar de soñar con él, como evitar que entre en mi mente? Lo odio por hacerme sufrir pero aun así lo amo… aunque ahora siento que estoy en duda, siento que algo cambio…

FLASH BACK

Podría decirse que fue el día más caluroso de mi vida y para el colmo Bob usaba el aire acondicionado en su dormitorio…

\- - Voy a salir Bob!

\- - A donde vas con esta calor Olga?

\- - Es Helga papa voy a dar una vuelta…

Hubiera ido a casa de Phoebe pero ella se había ido de viaje, después de un buen rato de caminata decidí quedarme en el parque y para mi suerte encontré una banca con una sombra maravillosa.

\- - AHHHH! Que refrescante – _definitivamente fue una buena idea, creo que estuve ahí unos pocos minutos cuando sentí que alguien me observaba, me concentre lo suficiente._. – Brayni – dije para mis adentros, lo sentí más cerca y…

\- - Auucchhh! Porque me golpeas?

Me sorprendi puse los ojos en blanco… Brayni nunca se queja de mis golpes, entonces a quién rayos golpee? Volteé a ver y me encontré con cierto pelinegro sobándose la cabeza…

\- - Lorenzo?

\- - El mismo. Por qué me golpeaste?

\- - Eso a ti no te importa niño rico!

\- - Claro que me importa, me golpeaste! –me sonroje de la vergüenza _como pude confundirlos?_ -

Le conte que Brayni siempre aparecía cuando menos me lo esperaba y con el pasar del tiempo se me hizo costumbre golpearlo apenas lo sentía tras mío.

\- - Ajá – dijo él –dime Helga que haces por aquí?

\- - Criminal! No ves el terrible calentón de este día? Creí que entendías zopenco!

\- - Por eso mismo te lo pregunto Helga, no deberías estar en tu casa pegada al aire acondicionado? – _ojala pudiera_ -

\- - Esta demasiado ocupado en casa – con Bob claro -

De pronto tuve la sensación que estaba dándole muchas explicaciones… – además… A TI NO TIENE POR QUE IMPORTARTE Torpe! – esperaba que se alejará y me dejará en paz..

\- - Quisieras ir a la piscina? – _rayos! Como me fastidiaba este chico acaso no entendía la realidad de la situación? obviamente todo estaba lleno, en ese lugar ni un miserable alma entraría._ Estuve a punto de contestarle cuando…

\- - Obviamente a la de mi casa… Claro si no tienes nada mejor que hacer… - dijo volteando a otro lado -

Me quedé tiesa, no sabía que responder pero… cuantos tendrían esta oportunidad, me estaba ofreciendo un vaso de agua en un desierto – tienes suerte de que este libre niño rico – le contesté mostrando indiferencia como siempre lo hacía – genial! Vamos – me jaló del brazo y en menos de que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba en su limosina solo lo oí decir – Peter llevamos a casa.

Debo confesar que fue un buen recorrido, la limo tenía ventilación - _un poco de brisa fresa en un día caluroso_ \- aunque lamentablemente no duró demasiado. Al llegar a su casa… que digo casa… era una MANSIÓN quedé sorprendida y eso que Helga G Pataki no se sorprende fácilmente.

\- - Vamos! – me tomó de la mano…

\- - Que rayos te pasa! Por qué me agarras así? – esta vez no le iba a permitir agarrarme de esa manera, no señor, según él era para que no me perdiera

\- - Para tu información niño rico, se cuidarme sola!

\- - Eso lo sé muy bien – me dedicó una sonrisa ¿pero qué rayos tramaba este niño?

\- - Si, si lo que sea.

Lo pase muy bien aquella tarde, el ricachón sabía divertirse, no solo estuvimos en la piscina que era bastante grande por cierto; también jugamos en sus video juegos, quién lo diría, este niño si tenía de todo para pasarlo en grande. Cuando llegó el momento de volver a mi casa… NO QUERIA IRME!, aunque no lo crean no quería salir de la mansión de Lorenzo, - _quisiera quedarme más tiempo o por lo menos poder regresar_ – pensaba…

\- - Puedes venir cuando quieras Helga, siempre serás bienvenida aquí – _es que me lee el pensamiento?_ -

\- - Estas bromeando

\- -Para nada, pero…

\- - Sabía que no sería gratis, que quieres niño? – _era demasiado bueno para ser verdad_ -

\- - Que me avises cuando vendrás, digo… para estar libre ese día… - _Un poco de compañía no me vendría nada mal_ -

\- - Trato hecho niño rico. Ahora llévame a mi casa

Desde aquel día frecuente esa casa durante el resto de la vacación, podría decirse que me olvidé completamente del cabezón, pero estaría engañándome a mí misma al llegar a casa, al abrir el armario veía el altar en su honor y mis libros de poemas, no lo niego, aun me afecta lo que dijo aquel día mi ánimo andaba por el suelo, pero siempre que estaba con Lorenzo esa tristeza se alejaba, la pasaba tan pero tan bien que esperaba ansiosamente cada día la hora en que debería volver a ver a Lorenzo. Con el paso de los días conocí mucho acerca de él y vinos que teníamos mucho en común, pasar tiempo juntos nos volvió buenos amigos se ganó mi confianza, entonces le comenté que había un chico que me gusta y todas las cosas que hice por ese niño, que le confesé mi amor y que lo rechazó obviamente no le dije el nombre de quien estaba enamorada simplemente lo dejamos como "mantecado"; él me contó que todos esos cursos que tomaba era por sus padres y a pesar de tener tanto con que divertirse él no lo hacía por andar tan ocupado, pero que hace poco descubrió que quería tener aventuras y emoción en su vida

– - la primera vez que viniste el pase muy bien, me divertí en grande, me puse a pensar que mi vida era totalmente aburrida – _pero claro que lo era!_

– - criminal! Tenías clases a montones encerrado en un salón, que esperabas? – _a ratos olvidaba que él solía ser un idiota…_

\- -Déjame terminar Helga

\- - Aja ...

\- - Mi vida era totalmente aburrida hasta que el toque Pataki llegó a ella.

Que dijo? Sentí que mis mejillas ardían por suerte estaba tras suyo y no podía verme – Obviamente, soy genial! – le contesté recuperando mi compostura – pero que pasará ahora que empiecen las clases? – en realidad me preocupaba ya no poder compartir momentos geniales con él

– tal vez el primer mes no mucho, pero no preocupes que iremos a tomar algo cada que pueda, es una promesa – _cruzamos meñiques en señal de que daba su palabra, solo así era válido entre nosotros_.

FIN DE FLASH BACK


	2. Un día con muchas sorpresas

Llegó el primer día de clase la verdad no me emociona mucho, en primera Phoebe llegará mañana y necesito de su ayuda, en segunda no quiero ver al cabeza de balón, lo amo es verdad pero decidí dejarlo tranquilo durante la primera semana para ver su reacción, quizá el empiece a actuar raro o me evite por lo que paso. Gracias a Lorenzo logré hacerlo durante toda la vacación pero ahora… – _Bueno es el primer día, que podría salir mal_ – bajé las escaleras y como siempre a Miriam se le había olvidado hacer las compras, busque algo para llevar para el almuerzo encontré chicharrones, ni de loca vuelvo a comer esa cosa no quiero repetir esa horrible situación otra vez.

\- Ya me voy Miriam.

Al salir vi a cierto pelinegro apoyado en una limosina.

\- Pero que rayos!?

\- Dije que vendría a recogerte Hel ¿lo olvidaste?

\- No pensé que lo dirías en serio…

\- Vamos?

\- Ya que…

Me llevé una gran sorpresa al subir… una caja de rosquillas… y lo mejor, eran mis favoritas… - me imaginé que no habías desayunado – estaban riquísimas y el hambre que tenía – Gracias Lorenzo

Afortunadamente nos tocó en el mismo salón, al igual que a todos los de la pandilla; el 5° grado nos preguntábamos quién sería nuestro maestro este año… entonces Simmons entró por la puerta. Parece que el director Wartz lo declaró nuestro maestro hasta acabar la primaria…

Su clase "especial" para niños "especiales" no fue la gran cosa, mientras tanto yo luchaba con mis deseos de fregar al cabeza de balón, en fin puse en marcha mi plan durante todo el día traté de estar pacifica con él y que mejor manera que ignorarlo, verlo como siempre tratando de impresionar a la señorita perfección, fue algo muy doloroso y decidí pasar mi tiempo en la biblioteca, después de todo ninguno de los chicos está interesado en leer dentro de la escuela.

\- Ahora si no me toparé con ninguno de esos idiotas – dije mientras me acomodaba en la mesa de lectura.

\- Hablas también de mí? – no necesite voltear para ver de quién se trataba, _reconocería esa voz donde fuera_ – Qué haces aquí?, no tendrías que estar almorzando? –no quería que por mí culpa se quedará sin comer-

\- Y qué me dices de ti? –dijo sentándose a mi lado – No es tu asunto!

\- Ten toma…- me alcanzó un sándwich – aquí no se puede comer! – dije en un grito ahogado

\- Lo sé – me dijo como si no le importara abrió su libro y se puso a leerlo – ahora calla y come.

Como se atreve? Me estaba ordenando a mí? Abrí la boca para decir algo y entonces ZASS me encajó el sándwich a la boca!, volteé a ver a la mesa de la encargada… _no estaba!_ Mordí un pedazo – mu veras dijo e no ta! – terminé de masticar _ahora si me escuchará unas verdades!_ sin dejar de leer me tapó la boca con su mano y me calló, no me dejó decir nada lo miré retándolo creó que entendió la amenaza sentí que se agarre se aflojaba pero… se levantó de su lugar y me acorraló en mi silla cuando miré sus ojos vi seguridad, autoridad, picardía y algo más… Sentirlo tan cerca me hizo sonrojar; empezó a acercarse más a mi cara cerré los ojos con fuerza – no debes hablar con la boca llena Hel…ga – esa voz es la que tiene? Se oía tan seductora, melodiosa… como el canto de una sirena llamando a los marineros a un final seguro, pero en mi caso… no estaba tan segura a donde me llamaba…

\- Demonios Phebs contesta!

La llamé más de 10 veces… aún no habrá llegado? Cuando más la necesito no está! Me siento confundida ese Arnoldo me confunde, siempre tan amable tan caballeroso tan atento… agh!

FLASH BACK

Me la pasé pensando en lo que sucedió en la biblioteca y me choqué con el cabeza de balón cuando iba a mi casillero, no le dije nada empecé a recoger mis libros iba a alcanzar el último y sentí una mano sobre la mía me sorprendí ¿quién se atrevió a hacerlo? Levanté la mirada, me encontré con dos hermosas esmeraldas me vio asombrado y se sonrojó ¿Por qué? Olvidé el libro dejé los demás en el casillero – Helga tu libro…- lo ignoré y seguí mi camino.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

\- Estúpido camarón con pelos! Ahora como se supone que haga mi tarea? Podría llamar a Lorenzo, mmm no estos días estará muy ocupado y no pienso perjudicarlo. Tal vez no me queda otra, iré su casa…

Bajé de mi habitación, como siempre Miriam y Bob ocupados en otras cosas.. Abrí la puerta dispuesta a salir – que haces aquí?


	3. No puede ser!

\- También te extrañé, hacemos la tarea juntos?

\- Acaso me estás espiando?

\- Me crees capaz de algo así?- se hizo al ofendido – solo estaba en el lugar y momento adecuado – me guiñó y sonrió

\- Tienes suerte de que hoy este de buen humor niño rico.

Al día siguiente encontré a Phoebe en el autobús, mi alegría no duró mucho ya que el cabeza de cepillo estaba sentado a su lado y el único asiento libre era justo detrás de ellos donde se sentaba Arnold…

\- Phoebe Criminal! Por qué no volviste a tiempo?

\- Hola Helga, mis abuelos no me dejaban partir jeje

\- Me cuentas todo luego si?

\- Pero… tu…. – _eh? No! yo no iba arruinarle un buen momento a Phebs_ -

\- Luego me cuentas – le miré con picardía señalando al moreno junto a ella y se sonrojó –

Fue el viaje en autobús más largo de la historia, que difícil no molestarlo y demostrarle que aun pienso en él con una buena broma, pero prometí dejarlo tranquilo al menos esta semana, estaba a punto de levantarme para bajar y Arnold me agarró del brazo…

\- Helga… -estaba nervioso- _algo muy extraño en el si me lo preguntan_

\- No tengo todo tu tiempo cabezón – _oh que tiene el destino conmigo porque soy tan cruel con él?_ -

Sonrió como si hubiera escuchado lo que deseaba y eso me desconcertó – te olvidaste tu libro ayer… lamento que no hayas podido hacer la tarea y… - Descuida Arnoldo, la hice – bajé del autobús… después de quitarle mi libro de las manos claro.

Durante el almuerzo Phoebe y yo nos pusimos al corriente de todo lo que nos había pasado... ella no parecía sorprenderse de que Lorenzo sea amigo mío.

\- Me alegra mucho que tengas a un nuevo amigo Helga…

\- A veces no sé cómo es que le agrado…

\- Eres una gran persona, como no agradarle?

\- En serio?

\- Y a todo esto donde esta él?

Es cierto no estaba en la cafetería… _ah! Como pude olvidar eso?_ –ahora vuelvo Phebs – compré ese jugo que tanto le gusta y fui corriendo a la biblioteca…- Oye tú! – Le grité al chico del fondo y este levantó la mirada – toma – le arrojé el jugo, _una buena lanzada,_ lo atrapó al aire –Gracias Hel… – estaba por irme y se me ocurrió…

\- Mañana almorzarás conmigo y Phoebe

\- ¿Eh? –me miró confundido-

\- Lo que escuchaste

Se dirigió hacia mí, oh no! otra vez esa mirada… pasó la bombilla por la caja y dio un sorbo

\- Este jugo esta delicioso Hel

\- Claro que lo está, lo escogí yo!

\- Ten, dale una probada… - ya sabía el sabor de esa cosa, así que se lo quité dispuesta a tomarlo pero apenas puse la bombilla en mis labios sentí algo diferente, no era el sabor que conocía tenia… ahora estaba… - muy rico… -dije en casi susurrándolo-

\- No te lo acabes, es mío

\- Tienes razón esta delicioso –dije devolviéndole el jugo

\- Te veo mañana en el almuerzo! –dijo poniendo la bombilla en su boca

Desde ese entonces Lorenzo, Phoebe y yo almorzábamos juntos obviamente no en la cafetería, lo hacíamos en la terraza o en otro lado lejos de los curiosos, incluso hacíamos los trabajos juntos, nos volvimos más unidos aunque a la vista de los demás no lo parezca…

Meses después al Señor Simmons se le ocurrió hacer una competencia "artística", el hacia las parejas y estas tenían que demostrar la escena o el musical que se les indicaba, empezó a formar las parejas y a repartir las escenas, pero para nuestra gran sorpresa la gran mayoría eran de películas…

Para que sea justo para todas las parejas y los temas para interpretar fueron elegidos por sorteo…

\- Hércules?... _pero que estupidez es esta?_ \- Vi la película… haría de Megara y Arnold haría de Hercules… _espera… Arnold?_ Entonces me di cuenta, Simmons nos puso en pareja…- _podría haber tragedia más grande que esta?_

\- Aquí tienen los guiones de cada uno, quiero ver un progreso para el día de mañana.

Me retracto, esto si puede ser peor… Había pasado todo este tiempo lejos del cabezón y gracias a Phebs y Lorenzo que me distrajeron cada vez, pude mantener mi mente alejada de Arnoldo cuando lo encontraba en mi camino lo empujaba como siempre o le gritaba, ese era el único contacto que tenía con él, pero cada vez que pasaba eso terminaba más confundida… me parecía ver que se sonrojaba… debo estar alucinando… porque después de todo seguía como perrito faldero detrás de la señorita perfección aunque ella le decía que no. Debería asegurarme de que esta situación no se ponga más complicada… Así que fui en busca del cabeza de balón para ponernos de acuerdo… al encontrarme con él sentí la tensión en el aire, teníamos mucho que aclararnos decidí empezar yo primero…

\- Escucha Arn…

\- Descuida Helga, sé que será difícil trabajar juntos definitivamente no nos llevamos muy bien, quiero que sepas que sería más fácil para mi trabajar con otra persona que no sea tan ruda, gruñona y molesta pero nos tocó esforzarnos juntos y si fallamos nos ira muy mal aparte de que podríamos reprobar –me lo dijo muy seriamente-

Me quedé congelada por sus palabras.. Puede que no haya hecho mucho contacto con él, pero si estaba al tanto de cada actividad suya… y aun el seguía ocupando un gran lugar en mi corazón… Sonrojarse él cuando yo le hablaba? Sip definitivamente era una locura e idiotez mía…

\- Estás de acuerdo?

\- Eh?... a… Completamente de acuerdo cabezón!

\- Vamos a ensayar a mi casa? – _Ahora está de amable?_ -

\- Ahora tengo otros planes…. En 2 horas estaré allá zopenco!

\- Como digas Helga _–_ eso fue lo último que escuché de él mientras me alejaba-

Me dirigí al puente que se encontraba en el parque, maravillosamente cerca de ahí siempre sucedía algo que alegraba mi día… _"eres un Idiota cabeza de balón"_ pensé para mis adentros… Debería entender de una buena vez que para él solo soy como una piedra en su zapato… Tan solo recordar esas duras palabras de mi ángel de pelos dorados, me duele en el alma y mucho más al saber que no puedo hacer algo para evitarle la molestia de estar conmigo… sentí que mis ojos me traicionaban al sentir que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, sin aviso alguno una se deslizó por mi rostro…

\- No llores...

Aquella voz… alguien estaba tras mío no quisiera verme vulnerable ante nadie, traté de reponerme al instante respire profundamente…

\- Por favor… no llores…

Unos brazos me rodearon desde atrás… Conozco esa voz, deseaba que fuera quien creía que era… Voltee con la cabeza baja sin deshacer ese abrazo lo vi desde ese calzado italiano, esos pantalones de tela fina, su típico chaleco seguí levantando la vista… y me encontré con su rostro que profesaba toda la preocupación que sentía por mí, que me decía que yo era importante para él… no pude evitarlo, me derrumbe delante suyo, me abrazó con más fuerza dejé que lo hiciera de todas formas lo necesitaba…

\- Tranquila pequeña dama…

\- Lorenzo yo…

\- Estoy contigo, no lo olvides…

\- Gracias…

\- No dudes en buscarme cuando pases por un mal rato, siempre tendré tiempo para ti

\- Como supiste que estaba aquí?

\- Bueno…. Jejejeje- _me estaba siguiendo?!-_

Lo empujé para alejarlo de mí, me sentía mejor así que… - Quién te dijo que podías seguirme niño rico?!

\- Auch! – se quejó desde el piso –

\- Estoy esperando!- _quiero respuestas!_

\- A quién esperamos Gerladine?

Me agaché un poco y le extendí mi mano se agarró y lo jalé un poco, nuestras caras quedaron muy cerca se puso algo nervioso y rojito, me acerqué un poco más y miré su muñeca…

\- He..he..Helga?

Con mi otra mano lo tome del cuello de ropa con fuerza… - no vuelvas a llamarme así torpe!- y lo solté y volvió al suelo…


	4. Estúpido Arnoldo

Al llegar a la casa del cabeza de balón recordé que debía de evitar cierta estampida que salía de aquella puerta, me recibió amablemente - _Típico de él -_ y nos dirigimos a su dormitorio para nuestro ensayo…

\- Demonios cabezón! Así no! parece q estuvieras jurando bajo amenaza!

\- Lo repetiré – se aclara la garganta- "…solo sé que eres la mujer más fascinante con…"

Hace una hora que estoy aquí tratando de que el cabeza de balón trate de poner emociones en sus líneas, pero hasta ahora nada - Arnold te falta pasión, nerviosismo y emoción… estás tratando de expresarle que te gusta estar a su lado, que estás enamorado de ella, parece que jamás te hubieras enamorado… caso contrario sabrías que se siente tratar de confesar tus sentimientos.- me miró indignado por mi comentario- Pero claro que me enamorado Helga- me aclaro - solo que… bueno.. tal vez… no lo hice bien… con…

Lila? – lo dije de manera fría y clara - En serio lo crees? – lo mire con cara de _"no te creo"_ levante las manos - si tú lo dices Arnold, -volví a mi puesto lista para continuar- ahora trata de imaginártela para que te salga algo de pasión – empecé a leer el guión esperando escuchar sus líneas y escuche sus quejas - Como que "creo" Helga? – Cruzo sus brazos - Estoy enamorado de ella – dijo con una mirada seria, _como rayos terminamos hablando de esto?_

El cabezón está demasiado confundido, durante estos meses entendí cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la señorita perfección fue entonces cuando vi una esperanza para estar con Arnold… -Será mejor continuemos cabezón-

\- Crees que no estoy enamorado de Lila?

Seguía preguntándome fijamente, noté la tensión en el ambiente, debía parar esto - Yo no creo nada, está claro? Solo que es muy diferente gustar, querer y amar y muchas veces nos confundimos. Punto! –di el tema por terminado – ahora CONTINUEMOS! - pero él siguió preguntándome

\- CREES QUE ESTOY CONFUNDIDO!?

Seguía molesto y seguía acercándose más a mí.- Arnold escucha continuemos ensayando, ahora solo ponle un poco de ese amor que dices tener! – le dije tratando de intimidarlo lastimosamente no resulto - YA QUE ERES EXPERTA EN EL CASO – dijo sarcásticamente - ¿CUÁL. ES. LA. DIFERENCIA?

 _Que modales!_ \- Como lo pides tan… amablemente… - respondí con el mismo sarcasmo – te lo diré: la diferencia entre gustar, querer y amar es lo mismo entre por ahora, por un tiempo y por siempre ¿entiendes?

\- Ah sí….? En serio…?

Dijo mientras se acercaba mucho más a mí con esa mirada de molestia, su terquedad está logrando llenar mis límites…

\- Amar es algo muy grande donde te entregas sin condición alguna a esa persona que conoces a la perfección aceptándola con todos sus defectos y virtudes, haces cosas que jamás creíste hacer, solo por ella, haces sacrificios personales tan solo por el simple hecho de ver una sonrisa en su rostro, lo haces sin importar que cueste lo que cueste, sea tan fácil o muy difícil de lograrlo; querer es algo que sientes por alguien a quien aprecias, como un amigo, pero nada más que eso y gustar lo es algo físico o mental dura tan poco tiempo que en cualquier momento se te olvida cuando llegas a encontrar algo mucho mejor.

Traté de sonar lo más seria y calmada posible, para que no vea lo incómodo que yo me sentía en ese interrogatorio… -Y según tú que es lo que siento? – me dijo haciendo su pose de niño incrédulo

 _¿Cuál es su objetivo con todo esto?_ -Termínala de una vez cabezón! – y volteé a ver a otro lado - Dime querida Helga! –me dijo con burla y molestia acercándose mucho más a mí ya estábamos casi pegados. El nerviosismo de tenerlo cada vez más cerca y la rabia de que se preocupe solo de Lila dieron resultado a que no pueda controlar todas mis reacciones…

\- TE GUSTA! NADA MÁS QUE ESO. SOLO ES UN GUSTO PARA TI!

SABES SUS GUSTOS? SUS ALEGRÍAS? LO QUE MAS DESEA? SUS MEJORES RECUERDOS? –me miro con "claro que si"- SU CUMPLEAÑOS Y SUCOLOR FAVORITO NO CUENTAN! NO HABLO DE LO QUE TODO EL MUNDO ES CAPAZ DE SABER!,

TE FIJAS EN ELLA POR QUE TIENE UNA CARA BONITA, GRACIOSA Y ES AGRADABLE CON TODOS, ERES UN ENAMORADIZO EN POTENCIA ARNOLD, CREES ENAMORARTE DE CUALQUIER CHICA QUE SEA BONITA, COMO LAS IDIOTAS DE RUTH Y SUMMER INCLUSO OLGA!.

Cuando termine de gritarle sus verdades en la cara me sorprendí que estábamos nariz con nariz, él se alejó un poco y me miraba sorprendido como si buscara palabras y yo trataba de no moverme y evitar malos entendidos, intenté pensar en alguna manera de calmarlo y volver a los ensayos _"tal vez debería golpearlo"_ dije dentro mío entonces reaccionó- NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE ELLAS, ESO FUE UNA SITUACIÓN MUY DIFERENTE, ADEMÁS QUE SABES TU HELGA? JAMÁS EN LA VIDA TE HAS ENAMORADO, NO HAS HECHO NADA POR NADIE, TODO LO HACES POR TI MISMA Y PARA TUS PROPIOS BENEFICIOS, ERES LA PERSONA MÁS EGOÍSTA Y CRUEL QUE CONOZCO Y DE SEGURO TE QUEDARÁS SOLA….!

-PAAFFFF! – mi mano se estampó en su mejilla -

Como se atrevía a decir semejantes estupideces, _acaso olvido todo lo que le dije en IF_? Me dirigí hacía la puerta con "tranquilidad" él aún no mostraba alguna reacción, así que antes de salir lo mire sobre mis hombros y le dije con la voz más calmada que tuve:

\- Si cabezón, soy taaan cruel que dejé que Summer se burlará de ti en la playa, soy tan egoísta que no me importo el destino del barrio… verdad Arnold?

Dicho y hecho bajé rápidamente de su habitación, por suerte no había nadie, salí sin interrupción alguna, estando afuera me alejé lo más rápido de allí hacía algo de frío puesto que era de noche pero para mi desgracia empezó a llover, no me importó lo más mínimo solo quería alejarme de esa casa… de Arnold… de sus duras y crueles palabras, me sentí muy destrozada _eso era lo que él pensaba de mí?_ Después de todo lo que hice por él?, no me contuve más y deje salir mis lágrimas después de todo nadie lo notaría, se confundiría con la lluvia… llegué a la esquina, iba a dar la vuelta y….

¡PUUMM!

\- Que no te fijas imbécil?

Grité desde el suelo, no me importaba quién era, o que fuera, solo pensaba en escapar…pero por alguna razón no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para levantarme y seguir. Unas manos me tomaron por los hombros y me sacudieron…

\- Helga! estas bien?!

Él… totalmente desabrigado no quería que se enfermará por mí culpa, traté de calmarme – Claro que si niño rico y a ti como se te ocurre salir así a la calle? – le pregunté molesta – No importa eso Hel, como estas tú? Todo está bien?- Definitivamente su salud era más importante que un corazón roto… estuve a punto de decirle que se vaya…

\- Escucha Helga, sé que algo no está bien, que algo te pasó, lo presentí cuando volvia a mi casa, no me lo ocultes por favor… yo… me dirigí hacia tu casa lo más rápido que pude para verte…

Como es eso posible? me sentí descubierta… no había nada que ocultar… parece que me conociera a la perfección… mi máscara se cayó y dejé ver mi dolor… _después de todo es alguien de fiar._

\- Lorenzo…

Me tiré a su regazo y lloré, él me abrazaba, me consolaba no dudé en contarle lo que paso, me importaba si estábamos en la calle o no, obviamente omití el nombre de Arnold y agradecí mi decisión porque cuando terminé el relato mezclado con lágrimas, él se veía muy muy enojado creo que hubiera sido capaz de golpear al pobre cabeza de balón.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos, podríamos enfermarnos

Le dije mientras me ponía en pie dispuesta a seguir el camino, no contestó, suele responderme con rapidez voltee a verlo para saber si me había escuchado y lo sorprendí viendo algo, trate de ver que… entonces me di cuenta… _esa es la calle que da a la casa de Arnold!_

\- Mmm Lorenzo…

\- Si, será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo mirando hacia esa calle, volteó a verme con una sonrisa – puedes enfermarte pequeña dama…

Sin dejarme decir palabra alguna me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos corriendo, lo mire algo confundida pero el frió no me permitió pensar en algo diferente…

Cuando llegamos a mí casa Bob y Miriam no se encontraban, fui a cambiarme de ropa y a buscar algo para él mientras llamaba a su casa para que alguien le viniera a recoger… solo encontré una chamarra de color púrpura para Lorenzo, no tenía pantalones ni nada para él – _lo de Bob no le entraría para nada_ \- tomé una manta para que él se calentará en lo que venía la limo…

\- Helga… yo siempre estaré a tu lado…

Fue lo último que escuché mientras se iba…


	5. Un anuncio y una vergonzosa situación

Primeramente agracer a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, saludos a todos aquellos que dejaron su review me animaron a continuar escribiendo... asi que sin más preámbulos aqui les dejo el capitulo 5

\- Los personajes son de Craig Bartlett, y la historia mía -

AHORA SI...

EMPECEMOS!

Capítulo 5

Al día siguiente salí temprano para ir a buscar mis cosas a la casa de Arnold, era una buena mañana yo estaba de buen humor llegué a la típica esquina y…

PUMB!

\- Perdona no me fije por donde iba… yo…Helga? –me ayudó a levantarme- Justo estaba yendo hacia tu casa…

\- Gracias! –entonces me solté rudamente de su mano- quieres seguir gritándome!? –tomé mis cosas del suelo- ahora no, tengo un buen día Arnoldo y no quiero que lo arruines!

\- Helga no iba a tu casa por eso, sino a traerte tus cosas y disculparme por haberte gritado todo aquello, no era verdad, solo estaba molesto por lo que dijiste…

Detuve mi marcha y voltee a verlo, debía arreglar lo que pasó ayer… - Descuida Arnold, discúlpame tú a mí, yo… yo no debí meterme en tus asuntos ¿quién soy yo para decir lo que sientes por ella? Eso se siente en carne propia y yo no soy tú, para afirmarlo cierto? – cuando terminé de decir todo eso empecé a caminar…

\- Espera! Seguimos trabajando juntos?

En verdad él quería eso? Yo _creí que después de ayer el prefería trabajar por su lado…_ estaba frente a mí con su mano extendida- si eso es lo que quieres seguiremos trabajando juntos – tomé su mano para cerrar el trato

\- Vamos juntos a la escuela? – me preguntó, _el chico que amo quiere caminar conmigo… debo aprovecharlo…_ -Andando cabeza de balón-

En la escuela…

Todos empezaban a mostrar las escenas de sus respectivas películas: a Stinky y a Lila le toco Blanca nieves, a Harold y a Ronda les toco Bella durmiente, a Curly y a Nadine les toco la sirenita… a Phoebe y a Sid la Bella y la Bestia… y así… todos tenían sus papeles y escenas que mostrar todo el maldito día, justo cuando íbamos a salir el director Wartz nos mandó al auditorio tenía un anuncio muy "importante"

\- Queridos alumnos, hoy tengo el placer de anunciarles que un Colegio Privado de Londres-Inglaterra; famoso por su programa de becas estudiantiles; envió por primera vez a nuestra primaria representantes, para poder buscar entre nuestros estudiantes al afortunado o afortunada a quien se le dará la beca. Debo recalcarles que por su gran prestigio solo eligen a uno y en casos muy extremos a dos estudiantes de todo EEUU. Ellos se encuentran revisando sus Kardex en este momento y desde el día de mañana estarán aquí observándolos personalmente y el fin de semana harán su elección final; ánimo! cualquiera de ustedes podría ser el afortunado!

Quién se fijaría en esta pequeña escuela _? Estaban locos o qué?_ A mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo, después de todo decidí que ya no molestaría a Arnold, estaba considerarlo volverlo a hacer porque creí haber visto alegría por recibir mis maltratos, _él no es un masoquista que estaré pensando_? Lo dejaré en paz será lo mejor para él, está decidido. Como quedé libre, Phoebe me pidió que le dejara ver mis ensayos para ayudarme… y ver los errores, los padres de Phebs tenían una cena con gente importante así que le pedimos a Lorenzo que nos deje practicar en su casa…

\- Helga dime algo…

\- Que cosa Phebs

\- Te gusta Lorenzo?

\- Eh? –sentí arder mis mejillas – como dices eso Phebs? -volteé la cabeza

\- Algo me dice que sí –me dijo mirándome pícaramente

\- Phebs no digas incoherencias, sabes que amo a Mantecado!

\- Pero también sientes algo por Lorenzo cierto… -me acorralaba con sus palabras

\- Ensayemos de una buena vez Phoebe se hará tarde

\- Entonces confiesa de una vez que sientes algo más que una simple amistad por Lorenzo…

\- Cálmate hermana eso no es verdad! Mejor ayúdame con esta parte de mí solo… es injusto esa escena la haré yo sola! Más trabajo para mí!

\- Estoy lista!

\- Empecemos!

 _"Si a los engaños dieran premio,_

 _Hubiera varios ya ganado._

 _No me interesa tener novio,_

 _Eso es historia, ya lo sé Todo!"_

Phoebe empezó a cantar señalándome…

 _"A quién crees que engañas,_

 _Él es lo que tú más quieres_

 _Ocultarlo tratas es hermoso lo que sientes_

 _No lo disimules_

 _Bien sé dónde está tu cooorazón!"_

Me tenía sin salida en el sillón…

 _"no vas a oír que lo diga no, no"_

La alejé con un dedo mientras intentaba alejarme de ella…

 _"Tu sueño es, no lo niegues uh oh"_

Decía con mirada pícara…

 _"Jamás lo haré, no hablare de mi amor "_

Me levanté del sillón y me alejé de ella

" _Creía ya haber aprendido,_

 _Siempre el inicio es hermoso._

 _Mi mente dice ten cuidado,_

 _Por qué no todo es maravilloso_ "

Cantaba recordando aquella vez en que conocí a Arnold fue tan maravilloso y por todo lo que paso ahora estamos muy distanciados…

 _"Trata de entenderlo_

 _Que lo quieres y lo extrañas_

 _No lo aceptare yo_

 _Date cuenta que lo amas_

 _Trata de admitirlo_

 _Debes aceptarlo_

 _Muy enamorada estás!"_

Hizo que me alejará de ella y mirará al escritorio de Lorenzo

 _"no vas a oír que lo diga, no, no"_

Sin querer tomé su foto…

 _"ya ríndete tu sonrisa es de amor"_

Lo solté rápidamente y la miré…

 _"no insistas más no diré que es amor"_

Empezó a saltar de emoción y fue a abrazarme…

 _"quieras o no te atrapó el amor"_

Tratando de soltarme de ella…

 _"no pidas más que lo diga"_

Me seguía mirando con cara de "dilo"

 _"no harás más que lo diga"_

Se rindió y suspirando con tristeza…

 _"tu orgullo no deja que hables de amor"_

Me alcanzó la foto de Lorenzo

 _"aaaa nadie sabrá, no hablaré de mi amor"_

Creo que sonreí al verlo en fotografía… miré con ternura a mi mejor amiga, ella me conocía mejor que nadie quise decirle algo y…

\- Bravo chicas estuvo maravilloso!

Lorenzo estaba parado en la puerta así que deje su fotografía en su lugar lo más rápido posible… _oh no! Habrá visto todo?_ Entonces Phebs salió al rescate – Desde hace cuánto que nos miras?- creo que entendió el nerviosismo que "sentíamos" y dijo… -escuche tras la puerta, creí que si entraba les arruinaría la canción… - _No vio nada! Perfecto!_ –Chicas tienen unas voces muy lindas… pero la tuya Helga sonó fabulosa creí que un ángel se vino a cantar con ustedes – me dijo mirándome tiernamente –Verdad que sí? Helga es genial! _– Phebs! No ayudas! Como se le ocurre decir eso?_ _Fue adrede lo sé_ -gracias…- miré mi muñeca donde obviamente no había reloj… -mira que tarde! Gracias por todo Lorenzo Phebs y yo nos retiramos! Adiós! – cerré la puerta tras mío dejándolo totalmente confundido…

\- Que fue todo eso Phebs?

\- Sientes algo por él verdad?

\- No me cambies el tema Phebs. Como rayos te sabias esa canción? La tengo que cantar en pista para cerrar mi escena!

\- Mmm pues bueno es que la letra era tan ideal –decía mientras le brillaban los ojos-

\- Si si lo que digas.

\- Entonces Lorenzo eh?

\- Phebs…

\- Eh?

\- Nada de esto paso….

\- Olvidando


	6. Qué pasa aquí?

Algo extraño sucedía, me sentía observada y estaba muy muy segura que no era Brayni, a ese lo tenía delante mío, pero porque esta sensación… decidí que hoy comería algo en la cafetería, Lorenzo fue a recoger algo a la biblioteca pero luego nos veríamos en la terraza claro… y Phebs… bueno ella estaba tratando de que Sid pudiera decir algunas líneas sin leerlas…

Compre un pequeño refrigerio con los billetes que tome del bolso de Miriam, _ojala no se le olvidara hacer las compras,_ y mientras comía me puse a mirar tranquilamente el lugar… todo parecía normal, Harold estaba siendo regañado por Rhonda y Nadine sentada junto a ella, una joven que no había visto almorzaba en un rincón, más allá Sid y Stinky con una rana en la mano planeando su próxima broma… la señorita perfección caminaba hacia una de las mesas seguida de Arnold que llevaba su bandeja... – _típico_ – volteé a otro lado y vi a Geraldo disfrutando su almuerzo y observando la escena de su mejor amigo…. Ah y un tipo con cara de matón estaba viendo fijamente al pelos de borrego… _¡QUEE?!_ Actué lo más tranquila que pude para no expresar mi asombró en el rostro, Arnoldo se dirigía a su mesa con Gerald y el tipo ese seguía mirando atentamente la escena, para no levantar sospechas ni nada volví a hacer mi recorrido con la vista… ahora esa tipa también miraba hacia Geraldo – _que demonios?_ _Ese niño no tenía mucho para querer observarlo tanto!_ – pensé para mis adentros… otra vez miraba hacia la mesa del cabezón y su amigo que hablaban tranquilamente como si no pasara nada... luego me di cuenta que ellos traían un bolígrafo en la mano y que anotaba algo…

\- Perdona la tardanza Helga…

Justo a tiempo… Charlamos tranquilamente acerca de la situación con Sid, no les comenté nada de lo que noté, tal vez solo era mi imaginación…

Lorenzo se ofreció a llevarme a casa, eso significaba… _"comprar unas malteadas de Slaussens!"_ , las pedimos para llevar y nos subimos a la limo, le pedí que nos quedáramos estacionados en la esquina para terminar de comer y para llegar "caminando" a casa. Estuvimos riendo de las escenas de nuestros compañeros y de las que teníamos cada uno, en medio del mar de risas distinguí que el moreno y el cabeza de balón se acercaban, obviamente seguirían su camino no le tomé importancia voltee la mirada y entonces lo vi… aquel tipo de la cafetería…

\- Otra vez?-murmure-

\- Pasa algo? –me preguntó Lorenzo calmado –

\- Mira… -lo señale con un gesto

\- Oye, ese no es el representante que vino a observar la escuela? – _Vaya se había dado cuenta, sabía que era observador, bien_ -

\- Aja, la pregunta es… que hace aquí?

\- Pues parece que sigue a Arnold y al chico moreno

\- Mmm parece muy sospechoso

\- Helga…

\- Solo veamos un poco más para ver que se proponen o tal vez es simple casualidad…

Al día siguiente en el almuerzo…

Volvía mirar a todos como ayer, pensé que tal vez ellos podrían estar a observando a todos por igual, creo que me equivoque porque esta vez era solo la tipa miraba a Gerald y Arnold, en nuestros ensayos y también en clase… espere a Phebs en la cafetería y cuando llego estaba inusualmente alegre, seguramente fue por…

\- Gerald me invitó a tomar helado después de la escuela!

 _Si, tenía que ser él,_ quise darle mis felicitaciones por eso…

\- Sabes vi a un joven en el patio de juegos, al parecer le gusta el básquet, miraba muy atento el partido entre Gerald y Arnold contra Harold y Sid… fue muy entretenido…

Comí lo más deprisa que puse y me levanté de la silla…

\- Te veo en clase Phebs

\- A dónde vas Hel?

\- Qué es esto un interrogatorio?, la naturaleza llama!

\- Lo siento…

\- Si, si me voy….

Tenía un plan… algo loco… pero creo saber dónde encontrar respuestas… me aseguré que esos tipos estaban en el patio de juegos y los profesores y el director en la sala de maestros tomando su almuerzo, fui hacia la dirección tuve mucho cuidado de que nadie me seguía y de que no había nada que pudiera delatarme… _nada de cámaras_ , entré y me puse a buscar en las gavetas algo que me sirviera…

P.B.E (Programa de Becas Estudiantiles ) BINGO!

Dentro se encontraban unas cuantas hojas con los datos de 3 personas…

\- Gerald Johanssen

\- Arnold P. Shortman

\- Helga G. Pataki

 _Que hace aquí mi nombre?_ Significa que ellos también me observarán a mí? Guardé las cosas tal cual estaban y salí a toda prisa de la dirección, nada, no había nadie a mi alrededor _… que estaba pasando aquí?_ _Por qué nosotros tres?_ Se supone que para un intercambio, se debe elegir al mejor, Geraldo no es exactamente brillante, mientras que Phoebe es asombrosa… ella no se encuentra en sus favoritos… cual sería la razón?

Después del almuerzo Gerald fue llamado a la dirección, se puso muy nervioso, seguro pensó que lo acusarían por la ventana que rompió con la pelota de beisbol… pero cuando volvió llegó todo emocionado y feliz; luego se llevaron a Arnold, que habrá pasado allá? Definitivamente algo mucho mejor que una miserable ventana… Cuando el cabezón volvió parecía algo confundido y preocupado por algo... nuestras miradas chocaron y lo vi sonrojarse… nos quedamos así un par de minutos…

\- Helga quieres decirle algo a Arnold?

Las palabras de Phebs me hicieron dar cuenta de lo que hacía, me sonrojé y rompí el contacto con sus maravillosos ojos, recuperé mi cordura y le dije…

\- Debes de estar soñando hermana

Fuimos a comer, pero Lorenzo dijo que tenía algo muy urgente que hacer… comíamos tranquilamente ella y yo, hasta que dos invitados inesperados aparecieron…

\- Hola Phoebe… podemos almorzar juntos?

\- Gerald! Claro...

\- Pataki

\- Johanssen

Obviamente si el moreno estaba ahí el cabeza de balón también…

\- Ho… hola Helga

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza, acaso mi imaginación quería jugarme una broma… _mi amado estaba nervioso al hablarme?_ Parecía que él quería decir algo y cuando al fin abrió la boca… una mano me sujetó y me alejó de ese lugar dejando al pobre samaritano confundido y enojado - _Por qué?_ \- al reconocer a mi raptor mi cuerpo no respondió y me dejé llevar… nos dirigimos a la azotea y de pronto…

\- Helga quiero que me digas algo…

\- Eh? –de que hablas?-

\- Tu… tu… tú eras voz ronca cierto? –me quedé en shock _¿cómo lo sabía?-_ Solo Arnold lo sabía cierto?-dijo con cierta pena en su voz - Sabes al parecer le preguntaron por ti en dirección, acerca de lo que hiciste en IF, no preguntes como lo sé… solo te diré que al ir a la biblioteca escuché sin querer que querían confirmar que lo que dijo él no sea mentira… Solo pido que te cuides… Hoy debo ir a casa lo más rápido posible, no podré llevarte y me preocupa que te pase algo…


	7. Sorpresa!

Lamento la tardanza, tuve algunos problemas al pensar en la manera de como continuar la historia... Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron sus reviews, me animan a seguir adelante. Bueno sin más rodeos aqui les presento el capitulo 7!

Caminaba tranquilamente pensando en lo que me dijo Lorenzo… _que querían de mí?_ … ahg… demasiadas preguntas en tan poco días!, casi me pierdo en mis pensamientos cuando… esa sensación otra vez, alguien me seguía lo sentía, no era Brayni el que me seguía era demasiado cuidadoso… continué como si no pasará nada… distinguí un callejón más adelante… entre por él y me acomodé, vi la sombra acercarse cada vez más, preparé mi puño… apenas puso un pie en el callejón le di un buen golpe en el estómago y una buena patada en la entre pierna…, este cayó al suelo de dolor… lo reconocí, era el sujeto ese… me le acerqué de manera amenazante y le dije…

\- Ni se te ocurra volver a seguirme y observarme… la siguiente no tendré piedad, escuchaste?

Agarré un bote de basura y vacié su contenido encima de él, sabía que no se levantaría en un buen rato, lo dejé ahí y fui tranquilamente de allí

En el recreo al día siguiente…

Hoy es el último día que estarán aquí, espero que el haya comprendido mi mensaje, cuando se lo conté a Lorenzo y Phoebe se sorprendieron tanto que tuve que taparles la boca… estaba de muy buen humor que para celebrar que se iban decidí retar al equipo del cabeza de cepillo a un partido de básquet... aceptaron… al principio creyeron que haría pareja con Phebs - _como les gusta perder…-_ no se creyeron al ver que llamaba a Lorenzo para hacer el dueto… nuestra coordinación entre el niño rico y yo era asombrosa… íbamos ganando por unan gran ventaja y de pronto… esa sensación de ser observada… fingí buscar a Lorenzo con la mirada, pero en realidad buscaba a la persona que me miraba… esa tipa… hice un lanzamiento que rebotó en el aro y salió disparado en dirección a aquella tipa…

\- Voy yo… -me ofrecí a recogerlo con desinterés , justo quedó a un paso de ella-

\- Juegas muy bien señorita Pataki –esa sonrisa era más falsa que la de Lila-

Me agaché a recoger el balón y al levantarlo la miré lo más amenazante y fríamente posible… - Creo haberlo dejado muy algo claro ayer, sigan observándome y le daré una mejor forma a su cara – fui cortante. Dicho eso me di la vuelta y corrí donde los chicos, comprendieron el mensaje… dejaron de observarme el resto del día…

\- Helga te buscan en la dirección

Ahora qué? Uno no puede estar tranquila un minuto? Llegué a la oficina y me encontré con un comité de bienvenida formado por esas dos personas y el director Wartz…

\- Señorita Pataki quiero anunciarle que este comité ya hizo su elección

\- Aja y que esperan que organice la fiesta para el afortunado? – _que están tramando?_ -

\- Vimos tu gran rendimiento académico y estamos sorprendidos por los resultados, decidimos que serás tú la que recibirá esa beca. Felicidades!

\- Y que les hace pensar que yo quiero ir?

\- Queremos expandir tus conocimientos, si logras completar nuestro programa en allá volverás y seguirás estudiando con tus amigos…

\- Además tenemos un buen programa de Literatura, digo… por si te gustaría

Dieron al clavo… sería interesante dar una vuelta a Inglaterra por unos cuantos años, ahora sería hablar con Bob y Miriam…

\- Están de suerte de que tenga ganas de darme una pasada por allá, pero como conseguirán que mis padres acepten?

\- En realidad, a penas realizamos nuestra elección nos comunicamos con tus padres y firmaron los documentos que verifican tu traslado a nuestras instalaciones, partiremos mañana por la mañana así que tienes poco tiempo para las despedidas…

\- Lo tenían bien planeado cierto? –me cruce de brazos – de acuerdo, pero quiero algo a cambio… ni una palabra a nadie de que me iré… ENTENDIDO?

\- Cl…Claro… Señorita… nadie lo sabrá…

\- Me levanté dispuesta a retirarme… - eso espero o me aseguraré de que Betsy y los 5 vengadores dejen un buen recuerdo en ustedes – dije apretando mi puño… - pregúntale de que hablo al tu amigo – sin más que decir salí de ahí.

 _No puedo creerlo YO! A Londres… perfecto!_ Me esperaban en la puerta de salida mis dos mejores amigos y entonces me di cuenta, de que extrañaría mucho su compañía, me arrepentí de mi decisión no quería alejarme de ellos… mi alegría se convirtió en tristeza… y mi tristeza quiso expresarse en lágrimas… tome a Phoebe y me la llevé corriendo ella se dio cuenta de lo que me sucedía y entonces me dirigió a su casa… le conté la noticia que me dieron… reaccionó igual que yo muy muy feliz porque me eligieron luego comprendió que significaría eso…

\- Helga te voy a extrañar! Promete que estaremos en contacto si?

\- Claro que si Phebs, te contaré todo lo que pase allá

\- Dime le contarás a Lorenzo?

\- Yo… bueno… sabes que también es mi amigo… también me duele decirle que me iré

\- Sé que no es solo por eso Helga, porque no lo admites?

\- No empecemos otra vez Phebs

\- Nació en ti un sentimiento muy diferente a la amistad por él, no lo niegues! Yo no te lo reprocharé…

\- Yo… creo… creo que solo me gusta…

\- Helga…. El tiempo dirá si solo es un gusto y ya… y le dirás a Arnold?

\- No lo haré, decidí salir de su vida y verlo ser feliz de lejos es lo mejor para ambos… pero últimamente he sentido que hace varias tonterías para captar mi atención… me tiene confundida… porque luego me ignora olímpicamente.

\- No importa quién gané tu corazón Helga, yo solo quiero que seas feliz y que la persona que elijas te haga feliz…

\- Eres la mejor Phebs…

\- Cierto… ahora ve donde Lorenzo…

Me dirigí a su casa… pensaba en lo que le diría.. ¿cómo se lo tomaría? Tengo miedo de que la distancia dañe nuestra amistad… sin darme cuenta llegué… - _toco o no toco_ – esa pregunta se repetía en mi cabeza por varios minutos… decidí tocar… levante el puño para hacerlo y antes de que lo haga se abrió

\- Justo estaba por tocar… -sonreí

\- Y yo justo salía a buscarte… - me devolvió la sonrisa - eh… quieres pasar? – _qué raro no se suele poner nervioso cuando hace eso_ –

En su habitación…

\- Hay algo que quiero decirte!

Nos miramos sorprendidos al decir lo mismo al mismo tiempo… reímos por nuestra ocurrencia, al calmarnos quedamos callados… yo esperaba que él comenzara a hablar y que diga lo que quería decir… NADA…

\- Yo…

\- Empieza tú!

Vaya… demasiada coordinación, perfecta para cualquier otra situación excepto esta…

\- Helga insisto, empieza tu…

\- Sabes… hoy en la dirección… me dijeron que….

Le conté detalladamente lo que paso hasta el momento que salí de la oficina, esperaba la misma reacción de Phoebe pero no, un silencio sepulcral dominaba en su habitación, ni una reacción por parte de él, empezaba a preocuparme…. Tal vez no fue buena idea decirlo… quise decirle algo y me interrumpió…

\- Quieres salir a dar una vuelta ?

\- Claro…

Parecía tan tranquilo… conocía esa expresión… quería ocultar lo que realmente sentía por la noticia… fuimos a varios lugares… Dinolandia, el cine, el arcade, etc y por último llegamos al parque, exactamente a ese mismo puente… disfruté un gran momento a su lado… nos quedamos mirando el paisaje…

\- Te extrañaré niño rico… mucho… demasiado… bastante… bueno… mmm AHH NO ENCUENTRO PALABRAS EXACTAS PARA DECIRTELO!

Empezó a reír… al menos logré sacarle una sonrisa…

\- Ay Helga… de una u otra forma me animas cuando más lo necesito….

\- Lorenzo yo…

Aún seguía mirando el paisaje así que lo imite y me puse a ver a lo lejos…

\- Me agrada estar contigo Helga, quiero decir… eres una chica maravillosa siempre supe que lo eras, el tiempo a tu lado me lo confirmo me ayudo a conocerte más… agradezco que tu papa monopolizara el aire acondicionado aquel día, de verdad que sí, gracias a eso nos conocimos más y llegamos a ser amigos… los mejores amigos, te volviste alguien muy importante y especial para mi Helga, siento que no podría vivir sin el toque Pataki en mi vida… sabes...? me alegra mucho que tengas la oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero.. quiero lo mejor para ti pero… bueno… yo… yo no puedo evitar sentirme triste pequeña dama… te extrañaré mucho…

Cuando escuché esto voltee a verlo, y vi como las lágrimas salían de él… y para mi sorpresa yo estaba igual… debía decírselo bien… me armé de valor….

\- TAMBIEN TE EXTRAÑARÉ LORENZO, MUCHO! ERES LA PERSONA A LA QUE EXTRAÑARÉ CON TODO MI CORAZÓN!

Me miraba sorprendido, emocionado, melancólico… entonces me abrazó, era la primera vez que él lo hacía de esa manera…. Me pegó a su cuerpo con fuerza como si no quisiera separarse de mí…

\- Helga… no te vayas Helga, por favor no te vayas–me decía entre lágrimas…-

\- Tengo que… Bob lo autorizo… perdóname…- correspondí al abrazo-

\- No te imaginas la falta que me harás...

\- Extrañaré cada momento a tu lado y esperaré con ansias el volver a verte…

\- Te esperaré lo prometo, tú me esperaras?

\- Por supuesto que si tontito…

\- Hagamos una promesa querida Geraldine…

\- Oye! –hice un puchero - Dime que promesa?

\- Que los años y la distancia no dañen nuestra amistad

\- Es una promesa –estrechamos meñiques

Permanecimos abrazados por un buen tiempo… entonces nos miramos… sin querer empezábamos a acercarnos cada vez más acortando la distancia entre nosotros… más… y más cerca… rozamos nuestros labios…

CRACK!

Nos separamos rápidamente y fuimos a ver lo que pasaba… me agaché y vi una rama rota… me acerqué al árbol y sentí que conservaba algo de calor…obviamente alguien estaba mirándonos… La madre de Lorenzo lo llamó urgentemente, tuvimos que despedirnos… me sentía mucho mejor…

\- Mañana estaré en el aeropuerto Helga

Me acerqué a la orilla del pequeño rió que había, quería verlo mientras se iba… estaba tan distraída que tropecé con mis propios pies, iba a caer, de pronto una mano apareció y trato de sostenerme….

SPLASH!


	8. La despedida

hola a todos!

perdonen la tardanza pero entre en tiempo de examenes y me tuvo ocupada...pero ahora ya estoy con algo de tiempo para seguir subiendo el capitulo de la historia... gracias a todos por sus comentarios! espero no fallarles... ahora... sin ningún preambulo (aclarando que los personajes no son mios y todo eso...) Con ustedes!

Capitulo 8 "La despedida"

\- Arnold!... que haces aquí cabezón?

\- Estaba dando una vuelta con Gerald y vi que te caerías…

\- Quisiste hacer la buena acción del día? Pues no resulto!

\- Lo lamento Helga…

\- Deberías lamentarlo! Además.. a…a… a..chu!

\- Tu ropa esta toda mojada…

\- En serio? Vaya… no lo había notado…genio!

\- Vamos a mí casa… te prestaré algo de ropa seca…

\- Aparta Arnoldo tengo cosas mejores que hacer…

\- Podrías quedarte a cenar, mi abuela hizo una cena especial…

\- Mmm de acuerdo, tengo cierta curiosidad de saber que hizo Gertie esta vez…

En realidad quería verla, la última vez que probé algo preparado por ella fue cuando me quedé a dormir en esa casa, en realidad me quedé en el armario… _cómo estará?_ Caminamos muy callados, el ambiente estaba incómodo quería aprovechar que estaba a mi lado y hablar con él antes de irme…

\- Soy mucho más rápido que tu verdad Helga?

\- Estas bromeando verdad? YO soy mucho más rápida que tú Arnoldo

\- Que tal una carrera hasta mi casa? Si ganas seré tu "esclavo" por toda una semana y…

\- Ya dijiste Cabezón, LISTO? YAAAAA –empecé a correr

\- Oye no estaba atento…. – se quejó al quedar atrás

Era una de esas veces donde la pasaba bien con Arnold… claro que llegué primero… al entrar vimos como los inquilinos luchaban por el último plato de comida… _Caramba tan rica estaba?_ Cuando Gertie nos vio se alegró muchísimo y con un par de patadas ninja los detuvo, el cabeza de balón subió a su habitación por algo de ropa para mí, así que me quedé conversando con su abuela… bromeamos y mandamos a todos a sus cuartos… cuando quisieron interrumpirnos y entonces…

\- Que pasa Eleonor? Esa cara de nostalgia?

\- No es nada Gertie

\- No trates de ocultarme nada, te conozco como la palma de mi mano

\- Pues verás… acabo de aceptar una difícil misión… en otras tierras…

\- Quién fue el villano que quiso hacerte esto?

\- No fue nadie, al parecer quieren que aprenda mucho más…

\- Oh! Ya veo… envían al soldado a mejorar sus técnicas, mmm lo apruebo Eleonor

\- Me escribirás verdad Gertie?

\- Te mandaré informes del campo de batalla!

\- Eres la mejor! – le di un gran abrazo

\- Eleonor… ya le dijiste a Kimba?

\- Es mejor que no se entere, promete que no le dirás!

\- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

\- Sabes Gertie, no sé si deba seguir con esto… digo… él parece mucho más feliz sin mí, toda esta semana estuve ignorándolo y lo vi más tranquilo… no quiero seguir con este amor no correspondido!

\- No digas eso querida, Kimba te ama solo que aún no se da cuenta…

\- Phebs dice que el tiempo será quien aclare mis sentimientos por él y..

\- Hay alguien más en tu vida pequeña?

\- Qué?... no! – _Oh no mis mejillas están rojas_ … siento el calor en ellas-

 _Como podría decirle que siento algo por Lorenzo?_ Sería incómodo ya que ella desea tanto como yo que Arnold este junto a mí. – Descuida Eleonor, te extrañaré – fue lo que dijo antes de que el cabeza de balón nos interrumpiera… trajo una camisa y un short para mí, me dirigió a su habitación para que pueda cambiarme… ni en mis más locos sueños imaginé usar su ropa… olía tan bien… no me había dado cuenta de tenemos las mismas tallas en ropa…

TOC TOC

\- Helga estas lista?

\- Si, pasa…

Cuando entró me vio con su ropa, se quedó tieso unos segundos y al reaccionar sonrió nerviosamente y puso los platos que traía en la mesa…

\- Hace mucho que no ensayamos juntos, quería pedirte que me ayudarás con algunas líneas que tenemos juntos...

\- Seguro…

Me hizo reír cuando cambié las líneas de una escena… "cabezón… Arnold…" "Que pasó?" "Phoebe me acaba de llamar… dijo que vio a Abner atrapado en un basurero…" "Abner? Oh no…" "Helga acompáñame… eh?" hubieran visto su cara cuando le dije lo de Abner… no pude evitar reírme de él… -Caíste redondito Arnoldo jajajaja- caí en su sillón de tanta risa… -Maldición Helga…

\- No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver… Arnold Shortman maldiciendo?

Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se tapó la boca y se puso rojo de la vergüenza…

\- Asombrosamente soy la única que hace salir tu lado oscuro y creó que hoy me lucí..

\- Me las pagarás –se acercaba a mí – ahora tu… -lo tiré al suelo-

\- Ni se te ocurra cabeza de balón, continuemos…

\- Lo que tú digas Helga…

HOMBRE PEQUEÑO, LA ROPA DE TU AMIGUITA YA ESTA SECA!

\- Voy! Iré por tu ropa… ahora vuelvo… -se escuchaba claramente que estaba nervioso tanto como yo… lo que paso fue…

Flash Back

Actuando…

A: ah sabes, cuando yo era un niño yo, yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser como los demás

H: Si. Miserable y deshonesto –dije caminando a otro lugar-

A: no todos son así…

H: si lo son. –Miraba al piso con tristeza-

A: tú no lo eres… - decía tras mío-

H: cómo sabes que no soy así? –volteé a verlo-

A: sólo sé que… eres la mujer… más fascinante con… con tobillos frágiles –me reí suavemente – Meg a tu lado… ya no me siento… solo

H: a veces es mejor estar solo –dije tristemente y sentándome en su cama-

A: Por qué?

H: Nadie te hace daño… -agaché la cabeza-

A: -se acercó a mi… me tomo una mano- Meg –dijo sentándose a mi lado y tomando la otra- yo jamás, jamás… te haría daño –decía mientras me miraba a los ojos-

H: ni yo quiero herirte – me acerqué un poco más – así es que… -mire abajo- hagámonos un favor y… -levanté la vista nos empezábamos a acercar mutuamente y a cerrar los ojos- por. Que… -nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse, no me lo podía creer quería evitar eso, por otro lado una parte mía quería seguir pero mi cuerpo no me hacía caso… estábamos a pocos centímetros y…

HOMBRE PEQUEÑO, LA ROPA DE TU AMIGUITA YA ESTA SECA! - abrimos los ojos… nos miramos… nos sonrojamos y volteamos…

Fin de Flash Back

Estaba aliviada y a la vez decepcionada, por una parte agradecía a su abuelo, por otro lado lo odiaba por haber interrumpido. Cuando llegó me encerré en su cuarto para cambiarme mientras me hablaba del otro lado de la puerta… cosas… cosas de Lila – _tú también sabes cómo darme ganas de golpearte, tonto!_ \- dije para mis adentros… me contó de su lucha incansable de conquistarla, de las veces que lo intentaba y que ella no correspondía, que veía mejores resultados con otros chicos que se le acercaban… en fin… sentí su decepción y tristeza, yo estaba pasando por algo muy similar… bajamos de su habitación y se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa…

\- Tal vez ella no es la persona indicada…

\- Si tal vez… oye.. recuerdas el adivinador de bodas de Rhonda?

\- Creo que unió a todos los de nuestro curso con alguien cierto?

\- Lo probaste?

\- Quién yo? Naa –pero de muy buena fuente o sea la mía el resultado fue _Lorenzo_ … como _podía ser eso si hace poco más de100 veces a Arnold le salía yo_?-

\- Yo lo hice…

\- Y qué tal? Quién será la señora Shortman?— _como si no lo supiera -_

\- Bueno… pues… serás tú Helga, jeje aunque es imposible que pase cierto? Que yo… me enamore de ti… y tú de mí… - _al parecer que tú de mi si_ -

\- Tienes razón, después de todo yo no soy como la señorita perfección! Si fuera como ella tal vez tuviera una oportunidad pero no… yo no estoy en alguna posible lista…

\- Helga… escucha…

\- Cállate! Se de muy bien qué clase de gustos tienes y definitivamente jamás entraría en ellos…

\- Sin tan solo escucharás…!

\- Adivina que Arnold, tu tampoco estás dentro de mis gustos…!

\- QUE? –pude ver como se enojaba pero no me importo y continúe-

\- Lo que oíste… jamás… lo digo… jamás yo llegaría a..enam…..

No pude continuar… lo labios de Arnold estaban en los míos silenciándome, mi mente se bloqueó ¿qué está pasando, por qué no me siento tan feliz como debería? entonces reaccioné…

\- Que crees que haces? –separándome de él

\- No lo digas Helga… ni se te ocurra intentar decirlo

\- eh? Oh! Eso … pero si es la verdad, nunca sentiría algo por t…

Volvió a besarme… pero esta vez se sentía más suave y lleno de sentimientos separo sus labios de los míos, me tomó del rostro y mirándome fijamente me dijo… - No lo digas Helga, por favor…tampoco digas que jamás llegarías a gustarme… No lo digas… es que yo… creo que yo…

OLGA LLEGAS TARDE!

Nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos al pie del pórtico de mi casa, nos separamos a penas la oímos abrirse… - Ahora entro Bob! – Me despedí del cabezón, subí las escaleras y me paré en el marco de la puerta… miré como Arnold se iba… - adiós Arnold- creo que después de todo fue una buena despedida dije en un susurro-

Al día siguiente me encontré con Phebs, intercambiamos datos para poder contactarnos… también estaba Lorenzo como lo prometió, e intercambie información con él, luego me dio una cajita dijo que no la abriera hasta que estuviera en el avión… nos preguntó si queríamos unas cuantas fotos de recuerdo levantando su cámara instantánea…. Nos tomamos varias: Phoebe y yo.. Lorenzo y yo… y todos juntos… llamaron a mi vuelo para abordar… me despedí de mis padres, abrace a Phebs era como mi hermana la extrañaría, cuando me despedí de Lorenzo… sentí como una parte de mí se quedaría con él, decidí dejarle una copia del mi diario que tenía anécdotas de todos los momentos a su lado desde aquella tarde en el parque… ellos se dirigieron a la terraza del aeropuerto para poder despedirme… tomé mi maleta y corrí hacia el avión… pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que vuelva a este lugar…

Fin del capitulo

No dejen de enviar sus comentarios, me es de gran ayuda poder saber que tanto les gusta el rumbo de la historia...

Si no hay ningun incombeniente entre hoy y mañana subiré el siguiente cap... Hasta la siguiente!

dMariElizabeth


	9. Nos volveremos a encontrar

Son casi las dos de la mañana... pero "lo prometido es deuda" asi que a todos ustedes les presento...

"el capitulo 9"

Recordando claro que los personajes no son mios y si lo fueran la historia hubiera sido otra...

Nos volveremos a encontrar...

Lorenzo...

Hace pocos días que Helga se marchó a Inglaterra… _la extraño tanto_ … siento como si estuviera incompleto, como si me faltara algo… -miro el reloj en mi muñeca-es algo muy especial para mi… una persona a quien aprecio mucho me lo regalo… recuerdo claramente el día en que lo conseguí como si fuera ayer…

FLASH BACK

Cuando el avión se alejó trate de mostrarme lo más tranquilo posible… no soltaría ni una sola lagrima… mi celular empezó a sonar, era mi madre que me esperaba en casa… me despedí de Phoebe y de los familiares de Helga pero cuando subí a la limo…. Comencé a llorar, las lágrimas caían sin parar bañando mi rostro… debía calmarme, a ella no le gustaría verme así. Entonces me tranquilice y traté de pensar en positivo cuando… algo rosa, " _eso no estaba ahí_ …" será que… -" _Helga!"-_ me sentí lleno de emoción porque la persona a la que tanto amaba me dejó algo para recordarla yo… estaba más que feliz…

Lo abri con cuidado y en el interior de la cajita encontré un reloj… no era de marca pero era muy elegante " _tiene muy buenos gustos_ "… al voltearlo pude notar una inscripción…

" _Siempre_

 _Nos volveremos_

 _A encontrar_

 _Helga_ "

 _Helga_ -miré al cielo en la dirección que tomó el avión- Nos volveremos a encontrar… esperare el tiempo necesario mi pequeña dama…. Mi querida y hermosa Geraldine…..

FIN FLASH BACK

Y así pase el fin de semana extrañándola, ya era Lunes en la clase todos estaban tranquilos como si no hubiera pasado nada. Después de todo el director cumplió con la petición "orden" de Helga. Nadie sabría que paso con Helga… nadie debía de enterarse de ella, bueno excepto yo y Phoebe… algunos se preguntaban por qué no llegaba? Pero rápidamente volvían a concentrarse en sus asuntos, pero mi atención se la ganó Arnold… llegó a clase muy pero muy emocionado… al parecer algo interesante o muy agradable le había pasado… y lo puso de buen humor -será que la "señorita perfección" le haya dado una oportunidad?- idea que deseché cuando el comenzó a preocuparse por la ausencia de Helga… mmm algo raro en él; para enterarme de lo que le pasado al chico rubio decidí tomar un jugo en la cafetería de aquel mismo sabor que ella compro para mi aquella vez… entonces…

\- Oye viejo te veo más feliz cuando Pataki ya no está por aqui…

\- Eh? Como que ya no está?

\- Jeje… No lo sé… instinto de supervivencia….

\- Muy gracioso Gerald….

Esos comentarios por parte de Gerald no me gustaron nada… como pueden pensar así de ella? No la conocen, no saben lo maravillosa que es… Sentí liquido correr por mis dedos… al parecer sin darme cuenta termine estrujando la caja de mi jugo, lo tiré a la basura… decidí seguir escuchando la conversación que tenía mientras me secaba las manos.

\- Gerald… sabes porque no vino hoy?

\- Quién? Pataki?

\- Claro. De quien más crees que hablo?

\- Mmmm estas muy extraño hoy hermano… tu… preocupado por Helga G. Pataki?

Si eso. Por qué esta tan preocupado por MI Helga? Momento. Dije "mi" Helga? Bueno… como sea, el preguntando por ella?… no lo creo, de seguro que quería hablar con ella acerca del trabajo… Ahora que lo pienso… que hará respecto a eso ya que ella se fue a otra escuela? No termine de pensar todo detalladamente porque el comentario de Gerald me dejó tieso…

\- Estas diciendo que tu alegría de esta mañana es por Helga?

\- Bueno yo…

\- Por qué no vino, verdad?

\- No exactamente…

\- Explícate viejo, no te entiendo nada

\- Bueno hace dos días la encontré en el parque y fuimos a casa… de pasada ensayamos nuestro trabajo… cuando la acompañaba empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales… como… jeje como el adivinador de bodas de origami de Rhonda…

\- No puedo creer que hablaras de eso con la misma Helga!

El adivinador de bodas? Mmmm… recuerdo que aquella vez le pedí a Rhonda que me hiciera la prueba… ella se impresionó al ver el resultado, tanto que no lo pudo creer... yo tampoco me lo creía pero me emocione por el resultado…

\- "Helga" - Rhonda empezó a balbucear cosas como " _imposible… a él también le toco ella… debí equivocarme… no puedo tener resultados tan desastrosos…. Lo probare en mi…_ "

Decidí dejarle con su monologo personal y privado, me fui contento para mi casa… aunque la idea de que hubo otro con ese resultado pues… me dejo con un mal sabor en la boca…

\- Le conté el resultado, pero ella.

\- De seguro te golpeo

\- No! bueno… si…

\- Ya decía yo, apenas se enteraba te iba a poner 3metros bajo tierra amigo

\- Gerald no es como piensas… ella me golpeo porque yo… yo…

\- Tu… oye viejo me pones nervioso… anda suéltalo!

\- Yo… labese…

Que!? Tanto Gerald como yo nos quedamos en shock por la noticia… ¿Cómo que la beso? Con que derecho? Pero ella lo golpeo… eso es bueno… quiere decir que…. NO… se… dejó… besar… por el… amor… de… su… vida?... "besar a la persona que amas te hace olvidar de todo a tu alrededor y solo existen los dos, no puedes dejar de besarlo" pero ella lo hizo, lo golpeó para ser precisos, eh?... Acaso…tal vez, solo tal vez… ella ya no tiene esos sentimientos hacia Arnold?. Me aleje del lugar boté la basura y me dirigí a la biblioteca… Obviando las enormes ganas que tenía de matar a Arnold… No perdería tiempo con él, además dentro de unas horas podría comunicarme con ella. Mientras me alejaba solo logre escuchar como Gerald lo regañaba por semejante acción… Él era suficiente por hoy… yo ya tendré mi momento para cobrármelas…

Continuará...

Que les pareció? Va por buen rumbo verdad?

Subiré el siguiente cap antes del fin de semana, pero si llegó a estar muy ocupada el fin de semana subiré dos capitulos! (lo prometo)


	10. Chapter 10: Buscandote

Hola!

Disculpen la demora pero me enteré de un examen que tendré mañana, cosas triviales.

Aclarar que este capitulo Arnold y Lorenzo lo comparten... Ahora si! el siguiente capitulo:

Capitulo 10 "Buscandote"

Arnold-

una semana... hace una semana que no la he vuelto a ver... tenía la esperanza de que estuviera enferma y cualquier día de estos volveria pero no, ella no estaba en la escuela! ya no era una alumna de la PS 118! Cómo me enteré? Pues el día de la presentación de nuestros proyectos mi pareja no estaba y aun asi el señor Simmons me dió una nota de aprobación y cuando los demás se empezaron a quejar...

" _como Helga ya no estudía con nosotros, Arnold no tiene pareja para presentarlo_ " lo dijo como si no fuera algo importante, la noticia nos cayo como agua helada y todos empezaron a comentar acerca de la nueva situacion de la niña rubia, bueno, casi todos por que Lorenzo miraba algo molesto al señor Simmons.

Me sentía frustrado, no podía irse! Empecé a buscar por todos los lugares posibles, preguntaba a todas las personas que podía pero nadie me decía nada! NADIE! ni el director Wartz que deberia saberlo y tampoco Phoebe que era su mejor amiga!. Sentía que todo se desmoronaba a mi alrededor. Dónde esta ella?

Justo ahora en clase de arte, estaba a punto de pedirle un enorme favor a Gerald, el profesor a cargo anuncia un nuevo proyecto:

" _Para mi clase quiero que cada uno de ustedes presente un cuadro hecho por ustedes claro, donde expresen ¿cuál es su mayor temor? como estudiantes... talvez una mala nota? algún maestro en especial? la bodega? o quiza un salón? Deberán de entregarlo antes de las vacaciones... pueden retirarse_ "

Brillante! justo ahora que tengo planes para buscarla por mar y tierra " _tecnicamente solo tierra por que no soy tan rico para atravesar el mar_ ", un nuevo proyecto... Tenía algunas dudas sobre como hacerlo asi que volví al aula y cuando me dispuse a tocar...

Disculpe profesor… ( _Quién..?_ )

\- Si Lorenzo dime… ( _Lorenzo? que hace ahí?_ )

\- Será que puede firmarme un permiso?

\- Un permiso? Como para que sería?

\- Bueno vera… el tema de nuestro proyecto… se me ocurrió tener como inspiración la oficina del Director…

\- Muy buena idea pequeño, pero… no podías ir y pedirle al director? ( _Claro, que lo es porque habla con el profesor?_ )

\- Claro que no…- ( _Problemas con el director? no creo que Lorenzo los tenga para no ir directamente con Wartz,_ una confusa situación que tramará?)- quería contar con la aprobación de un profesor tan distinguido como usted, así cuando el director Wartz vea el permiso… no dudará de mí, porque después de todo lo autoriza uno de los mejores profesores de nuestra primaria… ( _eh? soy él único? o eso me sonó a adulacion y chantage?_ )

\- Es verdad… siempre haciendo lo correcto Lorenzo, eres un niño muy educado... listo! Ahora si… no dudes en que podrás pasar.

\- Muchas gracias...( _oh rayos ya van a salir! sera mejor que me vaya... pero admito que Lorenzo esta actuando mas raro de lo normal_ ).

Me oculte a la vuelta del pasillo, Gerald se acercaba y antes de que dijera algo le hice una seña para que se quedará en silencio. Lorenzo acababa de salir del aula, había algo que me inquietaba, no se que era... no le quite la vista en ningun momento y no pasaba nada decidimos ir a la cafeteria y decidi darle un último vistazo...

" _Oh no! la hora del almuerzo esta por terminar! Debo apurarme si quiero cumplir mi horario_ " dijo antes de irse corriendo como poseso hacia la cafeteria

Creo que solo estaba alucinando, Lorenzo sigue siendo el mismo de antes... Ahora tengo te encontar la manera de que Gerald acepte sacarle palabras a Phoebe, porque aunque ella me diga que no mantiene contacto con ella no lo creo, dudo que con este viaje dejen de hablarse.

Cuando llegamos alla Harold resbaló y su almuerzo salio volando por los aires y caeria... Oh oh...

\- "cuidado" - Lorenzo salvó al director de un buen baño de comida

\- "Lorenzo! Muchas gracias!"

\- " No fue nada" - debo admitir que por mas histerico que se ponga con lo de sus horarios, es un buen chico

\- "no sé cómo recompensarte" – seguía el director dandole las gracias, el ambiente ya se sentía incomodo y por la cara de Lorenzo creo que el tambien se sentía así...

\- "no se moleste director, no es necesario..." el pobre trataba de que se callara

\- "ya se como agradecerte" dijo Wartz emocionado, entonces se llevó a nuestro amigo pelinegro a rastras de la cafeteria, todos los quedamos en shock, fue un momento muy perturbador. no me gustaria vivir algo asi

Nos sentamos en una mesa, no sabia como pedirselo... no encontraba la manera...

"ya viejo para, dime que necesitas?"

"como?"

"lo se? hermano, estabas mirandome con ojos de borrego rumbo al matadero!"

"en serio?, lo siento Gerald"

"dime que necesitas? sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites" -con semejante declaración no dude en pedirselo-

"verás, necesito que averigues a donde se fue Helga. Necesito saberlo!"

"viejo estas loco? además para que querría averiguar eso?" -le di mi mejor cara - " dime que ganaría con eso eh?"

-lo dije lentamente como acariciando las palabras- "bueno, la unica que lo sabria, es Phoebe..."

"por ahí hubieras empezado hermano! solo su dirección? no quieres saber su sabor favorito, talvez su artista preferido! espera... ya lo tengo. mejor le pregunto todo acerca de Pataki"

Sabía que asi no fallaría, Phoebe es un as bajo la manga...

Lorenzo-

Cuando el director me saco de la cafeteria, fuimos directamente a su oficina, me ofreció placas conmemorativas y todo eso; le dije que bastaba con que me aceptará el permiso que traia. Lo leyó cuidadosamente, no fue tan facil convencerlo pero con unos halagos a su persona como al profesor de arte lo logré...

Desde entonces no dejó de visitar esa oficina junto con mi lienzo, salvarlo aquella vez hizo que confiara en mi, me dejaba solo aunque él tenía reuniones con los profesores u otras personas... Pero lo que no sabía era que yo sacaba copias al kardex de la alumna Helga G. Pataki... para mi suerte aún estaba en el archivero y en la oficina no había cámaras ni nada ¿Por que sólo una G? bueno... debo decir que yo soy unos de los pocos que sabemos que significa y estoy orgulloso de eso... Tener la computadora del director a mi alcance hizo que la tentación me ganara... y empecé a buscar toda la información posible que hubiera. Intentaba de diferentes maneras para poder acceder y obtener todo lo que quisiera... luego de varios días... si "días"... en realidad semanas de probar con todos los códigos posible fue lo que me costo para poner a su sistema a mi alcance... luego surgió otro problema. No podía depender de esa maquina para lo que queria, así que para la siguiente lleve mi ordenador personal con la excusa de que era necesario tenerlo a mano..

"ordenes de mi madre, señor" -lo dje como si en verdad me disgustará tener que cargarla siempre-

Los días y semanas de "práctica" con la del director, dieron frutos por que pude copiar toda su información y logré conectarme al sistema de la Colegio de Helga, admito que tenía demasiada seguridad...la de acá parecía un juego de niños comparado con aquello; pero lo superé, no se dieron cuenta de que descargaba información de su servidor, tenía que hacerlo rápido, un par de minutos tenía que ser suficiente para entra, copiar, borrar mi rastro y salir de allí.

Así fue como empecé a enterarme de varias cosas, por ejemplo: le dieron una laptop para sus practicas; ahora nos comunicabamos con mucha más frecuencia que antes... y el cuadro que hice, me salió de maravilla, el profesor y el director halagaron mi pintura, ambos comentaban su "grandiosa participación" en el cuadro... Creo que debería darle el crédito a un amigo mío... pero... mejor se lo compenso con un regalo...

Mis padres se empeñaban en ponerme en cursos extra, yo siempre pedía algo relacionado con la tecnología, informática y electrónica. Podría decirse así empecé a "pedir prestado" la información entrando a sus máquinas. Helga también se prepara en ese ambito, aunque en su listado no aparece exactamente como "computación o informática"; muchas veces ella a logrado entrar a mi servidor... hizo una masacre! por suerte tenia un disco aparte... para dejarlo todo en orden, seguro fue por que la anterior semana yo le hice lo mismo a la suya... Pero con cada avance ella me demuestra lo mucho que esta aprendiendo y no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso por ella...

Aunque admito que aquel lugar tiene materias extrañas... ella tuvo una "prueba de nivelación" para saber que materias extras entraría, tan solo con ver la lista de sugerencias en su historial supe que las tomaría todas o la mayoría... decidí que no me quedaría atrás y yo también pasaría clases privadas de ese tipo... "Defensa personal" no se como es que lo consideran una materia ahí... tal vez por seguridad y eso.

"Primer día" no fue una gran idea. Menuda paliza la que me dieron y eso que me costó bastante convencer a mis padres que me permitieran entrar a una clase así, todo disfrazado de "seguridad personal" y dijeron SI. Apenas logré derribar a uno. Llegué molido, pero leer los mensajes de Helga tuve la suficiente inspiracion para continuar. Me propuse a llegar a ser el mejor de la clase e incluso tomar cursos más avanzados...

Este año pasaba bastante rápido por suerte, pronto sería un año menos para volverla a ver. Siempre estábamos en contacto, sabíamos exactamente lo que nos pasaba y lo que hacíamos, incluso me aseguraba de que su "secreto" no sea revelado por nadie que no sea el director… Por lo que decidí poner algunos sistemas de seguridad en la oficina del director y en sus alrededores. Solo unas pequeñas cámaras en los cuatro ángulos de esa oficina, un sistema laser en la puerta que solo lo activaba cuando el director estaba fuera de la oficina y unas cuantas cámaras más frente a la puerta y a los pasillos que daban a esta. Todo esto estaba conectado a mi Laptop que últimamente siempre llevaba conmigo y no por la razón de controlar las cámaras sino también porque podía hablar con ella… Aunque todo eso le pareció muy exagerado a Phoebe lo acepto. Ambos nos turnábamos para vigilar las cámaras y todo eso. Me asombré su calma cuando le preguntaban por Helga, tranquilamente les respondía que no sabía del tema, pero un día la vi dudar y mostrarse muy nerviosa, justamente antes de las vacaciones…

\- Phoebe! Estas libre?

\- Gerald! Yo… claro. Dime se te ofrece algo?

\- Quisiera hablar contigo en privado, podemos?

Conocía muy bien la debilidad que tenía por el chico moreno, estaba feliz por ella en otra ocasión hubiera estado más que a favor por eso pero hace poco que me enteré que Arnold estaba dispuesto a todo para averiguar acerca del paradero de mi amiga… -Oye Phoebe necesito tu ayuda con…- antes de que pudiera terminar Gerald se la había llevado. " _No sueltes nada Phebs_ " ese fue mi deseo interno, el temor de que ella le diera toda esa información me tenía inquieto… espere con paciencia que obviamente me hacía falta… - _maldición Phoebe_ \- estaba a punto de mandarlo todo por la borda e ir a buscarla para sacarla del interrogatorio del moreno, cuando aparecieron… le hice una seña mirando hacia la biblioteca y empecé a dirigirme hacia allá, mientras que ella se despedía…

\- Y bien… que quería Johanssen?

\- Tranquilo… no le dije nada

\- Te pregunto por ella verdad?

\- Al parecer lo mandó Arnold a preguntarme… ya sabes soy la mejor amiga y debería saber todo de ella, que claramente se, por supuesto.

\- Lo se… al año terminamos en esta escuela y nos vamos a la secundaria, mientras, debemos de cuidar la oficina aunque se lleven los expedientes para actualizarlos o quitar otros en el sistema aún hay información

\- Mmm te importa mucho Helga ehhh? –ese tono de voz no me gustó mucho que digamos-

\- Ve al punto Phebs

\- Bueno… desde cuando te gusta Helga? – de todas las posibles preguntas que pensé tenía que haberme preguntado eso? No pude evitar el sonrojo en mis mejillas, me di la vuelta para que no las viera pero creo que fui demasiado lento -

\- Sé que te gusta, no lo vayas a negar… se te nota muy bien en la cara Lorenzo…

\- Pues… digamos que… desde que la vi… sentí una ligera atracción por ella –no pude evitar esa sonrisa al recordarla cuando querían enseñarme a disfrutar como un niño normal, era muy diferente a las demás chicas que conocí – pero desde este verano… que empecé a conocerla tan bien… lo que siento por ella es mucho más que una atracción… creo que me he enamorado de ella –lo dije sobándome el cuello muy apenado por andar confesando mis sentimientos –

\- Tienes mi bendición Lorenzo, sé que eres el indicado para ella

\- Eh? –no podía creerlo ella me dio su… bendición? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle mas – Phebs?... odio cuando me dejas con la duda

Continuará...

Phoebe le dió su bendición a Lorenzo? En serio? jeje

haré todo lo posible para subir el siguiente capitulo lo más pronto posible, pero estos examenes!

 _"...si tuviera que elegir entre mi pasatiempo y mi trabajo... elegiría mi pasatiempo..."_ G.A.T.E

Nos vemos!


	11. Chapter 11 Una misión imposible?

Hola a todos!

Perdonen por haberlos hecho esperar tanto... la vida de un estudiante es tan dificil...

Bueno dejando de lado el drama aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo!

CAPITULO 11 Una misión imposible?

ARNOLD-

Empezó un nuevo año, Helga no aparece por ningún lado, aquella vez que Gerald habló con Phoebe no me contó nada más que su divertida casi "invitación a cita" y su "casi cita" con la pequeña asiática. Así que luego de escucharlo decidí que debería de continuar mi vida. Por lo que desde el primer día de clases volví a buscar a Lila, se veía tan linda, mucho más que el año pasado. Le preguntaba si quería salir conmigo, la acompañaba hasta su casa, me comportaba como todo un caballero con ella.

\- Te gustaría ir a la feria del queso conmigo Lila?

\- Mmm no lo Arnold, la última vez que fuimos terminé toda mojada.

\- No te preocupes Lila esta vez todo saldrá bien!

\- De acuerdo Arnold, hasta pronto!

Esa noche en la feria la pasamos bien, mejor que hace dos años atrás pero…no se…siento que algo falta, bueno lo que sea que haya sido Lila se encargó de hacérmelo olvidar. Desde ese entonces salíamos más seguido. Primero fue cada fin de semana, luego día por medio y al final salimos cada día o cada que se pueda. Todo iba muy bien entre nosotros, no éramos novios o algo así pero siento que dentro de poco podría pedírselo y no obtener un "Lo siento Arnold" esta vez.

Cierto día mi mundo se volvió a poner de cabeza, pero esta vez era gracias a Lila. Quedamos en salir a tomar unas malteadas en Slaussens y se le ocurrió vestirse muy muy similar a la niña modelo de hace casi dos años atrás… consistía en un vestido rosa con un cinta rosa fuerte en la cintura… polera blanca , tenis de piso blancos y medias blancas y pequeños moños rosas en sus trenzas… la niña modelo hace tiempo fue Helga!. Cuando la vi me quedé en shock, por la impresión de ver ese atuendo otra vez y también porque no ví a Lila parada frente a mi… La vi a ella, a Helga.

Cancele nuestra salida apenas pude hablar con ella…No… lo tomó muy bien que digamos, pero le explique que me necesitaban en casa con urgencia y se calmó. Quién hubiera pensado que tenía semejante carácter….uuu.

Ese día hablé con Gerald y le pedí que me ayudará en un último intento de buscar a Helga, nos quedamos ese día en mi casa a planear todo lo necesario para el gran golpe..

\- Viejo.. estas seguro de esto?

\- Claro que si Gerald, creo que todavía sigue ahí

\- Escucha Arni, esta será la última vez.. de acuerdo? Si no encuentro nada ahí dentro, terminarás con tu obsesiva necesidad de buscar su paradero de Pataki.

\- Lo que digas Gerald…

Al día siguiente pusimos todo en marcha… La hora del almuerzo fue el mejor momento para ejecutar nuestro plan… Busqué al director Wartz por todo el lugar, no lo encontraba… tampoco contaba con mucho tiempo para desperdiciar, cuando lo encontré me sentí algo aliviado…

\- Señor Wartz!

\- Oh Arnold, dime que se te ofrece… ( _Captar su atención…listo_ )

\- Verá Señor… es…estoy escribiendo un articulo para el periódico de la escuela…

\- Tenemos un periódico? ( _lo tenemos?_ )

\- Claro que si señor.. ( _aunque sea solo por hoy_ ) bueno… la cosa es que aun lo planeamos… Pero necesitamos noticias interesantes para llamar la atención… y…. ( _ahora…?_ ) … y nada mejor que hacer una entrevista al mejor director de la PS118 ( _le di la mejor sonrisa que pude…_ )

Parecía pensarlo, por un momento tuve la impresión de que no aceptaría y si asi fuera todo estaba perdido… vi a lo lejos a Gerald… me hacia señales de que me llevará al director lejos de allí… vi alrededor… Estabamos a unos pasos de su oficina! Debía de apurarme…

\- Que le parece señor?

\- Mmmm claro por que no… ven pasa a mi oficina para hacer la entrevista… ( _ehh a la oficina? Noooo_ )

\- Señor, no creo que sea prudente, vera… si alguien nos ve… pensaría que… que tiene preferencias en los alumnos! Y no queremos que hablen mal de usted cierto?

\- Muy cierto Arnold…

\- Venga. Acompáñeme a un aula que ya teníamos preparada… ( _no se donde será eso_ )

\- Te sigo…

Lo dirigí hacia la dirección opuesta alejándolo del lugar. Voltee y le hice la señal a Gerald, el lo captó y se dirigía a su oficina… mientras yo empezaba a preguntarme a donde rayos llevaría al director….

GERALD -

Aquí estoy yo. No sé porque accedí tan fácilmente, tal vez Phoebe tuvo algo que ver… naaa. Lo hago porque Arnold está muy obsesionado con Pataki, la razón? No lo se…

Vi que Arnold se llevaba a Wartz, me dio la señal… y apenas doblaron la esquina… me dirigí hacia la puerta y suavemente moví la perilla para que abriera, cuando lo hizo… entré lo más rápido que pude… Vaya que director tan irresponsable, dejar abierta la puerta… ubique el archivero y empecé a abrí gaveta por gaveta… Toda la información académica y de mala conducta estaba ahí… No encontraba nada, decidí darme por vencido y salir de allí… me puse a pensar… tal vez no estaba en el archivero, tal vez lo movieron a otro lado porque de todos estaba allí, incluso de mi pequeña Phebs. Miré el escritorio de Wartz y algo dudoso lo revise, abrí el último cajón…. Ja! Bingo!

La carpeta de Helga G. Pataki señores! Estaba en mis manos… mi mente pensó en las mil formas de usar esa información… pero debía ser discreto… ese era el trabajo… Busqué en todas las hojas que había dentro… Ella estaba en Inglaterra! Ella fue la becada!... no tuve tiempo de asombrarme más guardé la nota en el bolsillo de mi camiseta y arrinconé todo lo más rápido que pude… quedó como si ni un alma hubiese estado allí.

Sali de allí, lo cerré con cuidado sin hacer el menor de los ruidos. Escuché voces… caminé mucho más rápido y me escondí en el mismo lugar de antes… Vi a Arnold acercarse con el director, me buscó con la mirada hasta que sus ojos dieron con los míos, moví ligeramente la cabeza para indicarle que iba al punto de encuentro…

\- Muchas gracias señor Wartz por haberme concedido ese tiempo…

Él se despedía y yo iba corriendo a la biblioteca, al llegar me escondí entre los libreros… en un lugar que casi nadie frecuentaba, me sentía nervioso… mataré a Arnold por haberme convencido de haber hecho semejante locura… "Helga becada" quien lo hubiera creído… oí pasos suaves y lentos… era él?

\- Ar..Arnold? – susurré -

\- Fallaste ( _Oh oh… esa voz… no es él_ ) – volteé y grande fue mi sorpresa al verlo…

\- Lorenzo – tenía una mirada seria, no se parecía al chico que andaba preocupado por la hora-

\- Gerald, Gerald ( _dijo con secamente_ )…no debes tomar cosas sin permiso de nadie… - a que se refería? Entonces lo vi moverse… su mano se dirigía hacia mi bolsillo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se quedó con la nota y se lo guardó… quise hablar pero le dió la mirada más fría y amenazante que jamás había visto.–

\- Me estás amenazando Lorenzo? – como se atrevía… él hizo una mueca maliciosa, me dio miedo el pensar que haría él…

\- Nadie debe saber dónde se encuentra Helga… no quisieras que Phoebe se enoje contigo verdad Johanssen? – tragué seco… No podía contra algo así no puedo arriesgarme a perderla a ella, lo siento mucho por Arnold… pero no puedo-

\- No…no diré nada, tienes mi palabra…- ( _me rendí_ )

Escuché pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia nosotros… -Gerald podrías pasarme aquel libro café?- me dijo con una de las sonrisa muy muy inocente mientras señalaba a alguna parte… lo miré confundido…ese era el chico que acababa de amenazarme? Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde señalaba… no estaba claro –Cuál? –Pregunte… -ese que tiene letras doradas- dijo y mientras lo tomaba…

\- Lo tie…. nes? – Arnold había llegado… y estaba justo al lado de Lorenzo. Entre en pánico y creo que se notó en mi cara -

\- Gerald… mmmm Lorenzo?-nos vio confundido-

\- Si ese –Lorenzo tomó el libro de mis manos – muchas gracias Gerald – y se fue… Ya estaba más tranquilo, pero que le diría a Arnie?

\- Que estaba haciendo él aquí Gerald?

\- Oye viejo cálmate, te estaba esperando como quedamos, entonces el apareció buscando un libro y se lo acerque entonces llegaste tu…

\- Mmmm aja…. ( _siento que no me creyó_ ) Y dime lograste averiguar algo? –Era el momento más difícil, la situación más complicada… Debía hacerlo, tenia que… -

\- Viejo… yo… lamento decirte que no encontré ningún dato acerca de Pataki… solo dice que fue transferida y no nada más…

Se le quitó la emoción que traía al llegar…

\- Estaba seguro que podía encontrar su ubicación buscando ahí…

\- Lo sé…. ( _lo siento Arnold_ ) Pero no encontré nada.

\- No te parece raro? Siempre se detalla las transferencias, indicando hacia donde fue transferido el alumno… ( _No se te escapa nada viejo, pero ni modo_ )

\- En serio? La verdad no lo sabía… - no quería hablar más, no arriesgaré a Phoebe, si seguía hablando tal vez se lo diría… - oh vaya!... viejo mira la hora! Simmons nos va a matar si llegamos tarde….

Y salí volando de allí con Arnold detrás de mí…

LORENZO-

Cuando ellos se fueron Phoebe y yo nos dirigimos hacia mi laptop, Johanssen no había mencionado nada… ese chico me empezaba a caer bien… sin mencionar que hizo un trabajo realmente asombroso al conseguir semejante información…

\- Nada mal… por suerte no soltó nada Phebs

\- Podemos confiar en él

\- Por suerte lo estuve observando, sino, le hubiera dicho todo a …

\- Bueno dejando eso de lado…Gerald es un chico de confianza… créeme

\- Puede que sí pero… lo probaré después de vacaciones

Mi padre me dio una grandiosa noticia que quería contarle a Phebs, pero por culpa de ese par no pude disfrutarla como debía…

\- Phebs te parece si se lo preguntó a Helga?

\- No, descuida lo hare… -ella me miró buscando alguna señal de broma en mí y yo la miré con cara de "hablo en serio Phebs" – no me digas que…

\- logré que mi padre me llevará por un par de semanas a Inglaterra para "aprender del negocio" y de pasada aprovecharé para saludar a alguien… jejeje –le conté muy emocionado a Phebs-

\- Partirás mañana cierto?

\- Sí. Pero… como… -no recuerdo habérselo mencionado-

\- Pues… calculando la duración de un vuelo con ese destino más los días para un recorrido educativo por una gran empresa como la de tu padre, contando el tiempo aproximado en el que te expliquen lo básico de su funcionamiento y por "saludar" hablamos de las horas que tendrías de visita saludando a ese "alguien" (me miró pícaramente)… mejor es partir lo más pronto posible…- terminó con una pose de intelectual.

\- No pierdes detalles cierto Heyerdahl?

\- Sip

La emoción estaba a punto de explotar dentro mío, prometí llevar esos obsequios de parte suyo a Helga, mientras que me pase la tarde buscando algo para regalarle… había tantas opciones…

Después de tanta vuelta llegué a casa y me dirigí directamente al ordenador para hablar con ella que ya se encontraba en línea…

\- _H: hola niñito como estas? (_ por que niñito… ya crecí…)

\- _L: Geraldine… estoy bien…(_ si estuviera aquí me mataría)

\- _H: oye! Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me llamen así!_

\- _L: tranquila pequeña y gracias por bloquear mi ordenador, vieras lo lindo que la pasé arreglándolo… -.-_

\- _H: no me digas que no pudiste con algo tan fácil?…_

\- _L:_ (note tu sarcasmo querida) _noooo que va! Quién diría que mi linda amiga era tan sentimental y poner justo "eso" como clave de acceso…_

\- _H: oye! No seas sarcástico conmigo o sino… la siguiente da por muerta a tu máquina!_

\- _L: lo siento! Pero la verdad… me gustó mucho ese detalle…_ J

\- _H: acaso creíste que lo olvidaría?_

\- _L: la verdad…_

\- _H: sabes? Sería imposible olvidar ese caluroso día que me tope cierto niñojejeje…_

\- _L: oye Hel… que tal las cosas por allá?_

\- _H: aquí un tipo que quiso ligar conmigo… y lo destrocé, algo fácil…_

\- _L: nada mal… si no lo hacías tú lo hacía yo, si te ponía un dedo encima…-_ pero quien rayos se atrevía a siquiera tocarla? _-_

\- _H: criminal! Crees que no puedo cuidarme sola?_

\- _L: nada de eso… pero por si las dudas…_

\- _H: escúchame bien "torpe niño rico" ayer a casi toda mi clase, incluso con el tipo de la clase superior que también andaba acosándome!_

\- _L: en serio?... espera –_ acosándole?! _-… quién era ese infeliz?_

\- _H: la verdad ni idea… solo sé que lo dejé en la enfermería creo que con un par de fracturas leves…_

\- _L: -_ esa es mi Helga _–linda, te prometo si veo a alguien molestándote cuando llegue, lamentará el día de haberlo hecho_

\- _H: como que cuando llegues eh?_

\- _L: Bueno… pensaba…-_ iba a ser sorpresa… oh rayos yo y mi bocota! _-_

\- _H: Lorenzo…._

\- _L: iré a verte salgo mañana, te avisaré en que vuelo –_ lo dije lo dije _-_

\- _H: cómo? Vendrás? ¿en serio? AAAHHHHH! Que emoción!_

Mi corazón latió a mil en ese instante, saber que la niña que me gustaba estaba feliz al saber que su amigo osea yo… iría a verla…

Continuará-

Qué les pareció? Nuestro querido Lorenzo irá a verla... Gerald soportará haber mentido a Arnold de esa manera?

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo... no se preocupen que terminaré de escribir toda la historia pase lo que pase...

los quiere

dMariElizabeth


	12. Chapter 12 Un día inolvidable

Hola a todo el mundo!

Disculpen la demora… se que no tengo perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo por un nuevo cap.

Pero no se preocupen eh vuelto… con ganas y mucha inspiración para continuar….

Con ustedes…. (suenan tambores…) el…..

Capítulo 12 " Un día inolvidable"

LORENZO

Estaba emocionado… no paraba de moverme de un lado para el otro esperando que anunciaran el aterrizaje, al bajar me olvide de todo y fui corriendo a la siguiente pista para subir al helicóptero que mi padre ya tenía preparado para llevarme directamente a la entrada del colegio de Helga… tuve algunos inconvenientes para que accediera, pero sé que valdrá la pena.

\- Joven Lorenzo! Sus maletas!

\- Oh vaya lo olvidaba… se quedó algo más? – _se me fue con la emoción… que despistado!_ -

\- Déjeme ver… ah si! –metió su mano en su saco y me dio una pequeña cajita blanca con listón rosa – esto!

\- Por todos los cielos! – _que hubiera hecho si se me olvidaba esto?-_

Cada vez estábamos más y más cerca de llegar, la emoción y el nerviosismo en mi interior era una combinación nada agradable… ¿Qué diría ella? ¿Cómo se vería? ¿habrá cambiado algo? Esas y más preguntas me estaban matando… no veía la hora para poder verla otra vez, pero ¿Cuánto más tardaríamos en llegar?... fue entonces que considere la información acerca de ese dichoso colegio… cuando decían que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad… lo decían muy literalmente…entonces lo vi…unas imponentes murallas alrededor de lo que sería el colegio de Helga, lo protegían de todo lo que estuviera alrededor, demasiada seguridad…. Por qué? Será que… hay varios misterios dentro… que nadie debe saber?

Aún al aterrizar no dejaba de contemplar esa interesante construcción…cuando abríeron las puertas para que pudiera entrar… la sorpresa y admiración fueron enormes, mis ojos viajan de canto a canto, ese lugar era increíble… no podía creerlo… todo aquí dentro no se comparaba con lo que mostraban por fuera… incluso… los estudiantes son amables al venir a esperar a un completo extraño, aunque esa rubia me recuerda a… MOMENTO… RUBIA!?

Volví la vista y la vi ahí parada junto a una fuente… tenía el pelo suelto las ondas se veían muy bien en ella, tenía puesta una solera blanca con unas tiras, un pequeño short ajustado color rosa y tenis blancos con cintas rosas… se veía muy….muy hermosa… solo… espero que siga siendo la Helga que amó… vi como ella volteó y empezó a correr hacia mi…

\- Lorenzo! – gritó y me abrazó _, me había estado esperando a que llegará_ -

No era muy típico de ella dar demostraciones de afecto a la vista de medio mundo pero no dude en corresponderle y tenerla en mis brazos… -no creí que eras tan cariñosa- le susurre en su oreja… sentí como se tensaba – estoy feliz de verte tonto – me dijo separándose un poco -yo también Hel- y volví a abrazarla, _al fin después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a verte mi querida Geraldine…_

Ella me dio un recorrido por todos los lugares más interesantes y accesibles del lugar, era asombroso todo lo que veía y la curiosidad crecía en mí, quería respuestas a mis dudas… pero será otro día hoy aprovecharé al máximo con Helga. Fuimos a los sitios de recreación… ósea donde están las canchas, áreas verdes y cosas así…al ver un máquina de bebidas fui a comprar unas, ya que no habíamos comido por el paseo…mientras sacaba las bebidas de la máquina voltee a verla pero… vi como un chico se acercaba a ella… me acerqué con lentitud para poder escuchar su conversación…

\- Hola linda que haces aquí?... _*le decía mientras se acercaba demasiado a ella*_

\- Ahora no imbécil! Piérdete! _*esa es mi Helga!*_

\- Oh vamos sé que te gusto preciosa… _*como se atreve a arrinconarla contra la pared!?*_

\- En tus sueños zopenco! Fuera de mi vista!

Como se atrevía? Estaba tan molesto que me dirigí hacía él para darle mi opinión. Por como la veía supe que no se rendiría y seguiría molestándola, puse mi mano sobre su hombro llamando su atención…

\- Creo que ella no quiere verte…

El tipo volteo a verme con fastidio y levanto su mano con la intención de propinarme un buen golpe, me aseguré de que no había alguien alrededor… así que bloquee su golpe y de un solo movimiento lo deje fuera de combate, como había prometido… rápido y sin mucho escándalo.

\- Buen trabajo, aunque… yo lo hubiera hecho mejor… *decía ella mientras me daba un suave golpe en el hombro*

\- Te lo dije Hel… no te preocupes que no volverá a molestarte…

\- En verdad eres sorprendente, nunca imaginé que el pequeño Lorenzo sería capaz de dar buenos golpes…

\- No podía quedarme atrás *dije guiñándole un ojo* además yo no terminé con toda mi clase el primer día…

\- Si lo sé soy maravillosa…

\- *me acerque a ella, le tomé del mentón y la atraje a mí quedando a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios* estoy muy seguro de eso Geraldine…

Ella se sonrojo se veía tan linda, me sentí muy feliz de saber que era yo el que lograba eso en ella- nos vamos? – dijo volteando y deshaciéndose de mi agarre para que no viera su sonrojo que obviamente vi…

\- Primero las damas…. – dije dándole paso -

\- Inútil

\- Un placer pequeña dama…

El resto del día nos la pasamos riendo y jugando… todo sería perfecto si estuviera al lado de ella pero… ya iba anocheciendo y el helicóptero me esperaba para llevarme a las oficinas en la empresa de mi padre… ella decidió acompañarme para despedirme y al meter mi mano al pantalón y sentí esa pequeña cajita…

\- Helga… espera…mira… -dije mostrándole la cajita- es un regalo… para ti

\- En serio? Qué es? –decía mientras lo abría-

Note la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando saco delicadamente un collar con una diadema con forma de corazón, era de color rosado con borde plateado y tenía una una inscripción atrás de este y decía..

 _"_ _A pesar_

 _De la distancia_

 _Nunca te olvidaré…_

 _Con amor…_

 _Lorenzo"_

\- Lorenzo… es precioso… sabes… yo también tengo algo para ti… -dijo mientras sacaba una cajita-

\- Es muy bonito… pero siento que… le falta algo… - era uno de esos relojes de bolsillo con una cadena y detrás de la tapa podía ponerse una foto – ah ya lo tengo…- llamé a uno de los mayordomos que estaban esperándome en el helicóptero y la tomé por la cintura y la atraje a mi lado…- por favor tómanos una foto…

\- Lorenzo… -bajo mi brazo podía sentir como se tensaba ligeramente al estar tan cerca mío, apenas oí el flash y me acerque a ella con lentitud…-

\- Muchas gracias… pequeña dama… -le dije mientras ponía mi mano suavemente en su mejilla -

\- Lorenzo… me ayudas a ponerme mi collar? –la pregunta me sorprendió pero aun así la ayude-

Se dio la vuelta y se recogió el cabello… se veía tan adorable, pase mi mano alrededor de su cuello para ponerle el collar, cuando termine me quede observándola más de lo normal… no me podía creer que mi gran amiga este tan cambiada… no… ella no ha cambiado… es la misma… es la Helga que siempre vi, la que tiene mi corazón…

\- Terminaste? –me preguntó, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no pude darle una respuesta rápida-

Entonces ella volteó y quedamos mucho más cerca… era tan linda… sus ojos azules tan preciosos como los recordaba y ahora con ese brillo que siempre me dedica a mí, sus labios tan finos, hermosos, apetecibles… dan ganas de… besarlos… probar su sabor…empezamos a acercarnos… como si ambos desearíamos ese beso… todo pasaba como en cámara lenta… sus mejillas estaban teñidas con un suave rubor… iba cerrando más sus ojos… un poco más y estaría rozando sus labios como la última vez…

\- JOVEN LORENZO! SU PADRE NOS ESPERA EN LA OFICINA!

Eh? A penas escuchamos ese llamado nos separamos, estábamos nerviosos… pero aguante mi nerviosismo y me despedí de ella…

\- Nos volveremos a ver mi pequeña dama. Lo prometo

\- Cuídate Lorenzo… hasta pronto

\- Hasta pronto…- dije suavemente mientras depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla – querida mía…-me separe de ella rozando su nariz con la mía…-

Al estar en el helicóptero la última imagen que recibí del lugar fue… a una Helga sonrojada con una mano en la mejilla… es tan adorable… _te volveré a ver querida Helga_ …

Continuará….

Quiero agradecer a: teddyetere, kaialina, serenitymoon20, CONO, Nis-chan1114 y todas las demás personas que me dejan sus reviews… espero que les guste este capitulo…

Hasta la próxima!

dMariElizabeth


	13. Chapter 13 Gerald en la mira

Con ustedes aquí les dejo otro capitulo!...

Jeje esta vez no tarde tanto… bueno…

Sin nada mas que decirles comenzamos con….

Capítulo 13 " Gerald en la mira…"

LORENZO

Al volver de mi viaje me puse en contacto con Phoebe, y como prometí le conté todo… TODO! Lo que sucedió en mi encuentro con Helga… desde la grandiosa infraestructura de esa institución.. hasta la interrupción de mi querido mayordomo cuando me despedía de ella…

\- Nada mal Lorenzo… se nota que están progresando. Jejejeje

\- Si si… lo que digas Phebs… - ojala hubiera habido más que eso…- pero ahora tenemos planes para el resto del año…

\- Oh si… 1° encargarnos de Gerald jejejeje –ya me olvidaba de eso – 2° averiguar todo acerca de la institución en donde se encuentra Helga… Por lo que me has dicho a mi también me nace la curiosidad… es muy extraño un lugar asi… y eso que he estado averiguando de escuelas en el extranjero y ninguna tiene esas materias tan raras… claro que si tu no hubieras ingresado a su sistema para obtener la información academica de Helga jamás nos hubiéramos dado cuenta…

\- Verdad? ahora lo importante es tener más tiempo con Gerald… mmm… Arnold siempre está a su lado y el tiempo que pasa fuera de la escuela es todo lo que necesitamos…

\- No te preocupes de eso… ya tengo todo planeado.

Al día siguiente en la primaria 118, los alumnos de 6° grado recibíamos el primer trabajo después de las vacaciones… algo injusto para muchos, pero algo necesario para otros… yo por ejemplo

"Bueno queridos adolescentes. El día de hoy les daré un trabajo que valdrá el 50% de su nota durante este semestre. ¿cuál es el trabajo? Simple… deben entregarme un informe de lectura del libro "Divergente" de Verónica Roth, además deberán dar una demostración de lo que más les atrajo del mismo… les gusto una escena? la interpretan; les dio curiosidad la sociedad del libro? investigan acerca de ello y nos lo explican y asi sucesivamente"

\- Incluso podemos hablar de la moda que describe el libro? –pregunto Rhonda-

\- Y las peleas?

\- La comida?

Y así cada uno empezó a preguntar acerca del trabajo mientras de Phoebe me mando una mirada en señal de "lo tenemos!" – ahhhh. A eso se referia ayer con "ya tengo todo planeado…" menuda cerebrito - el profesor hizo calmar a la clase y empezó a repartir parejas… algunos se opusieron a eso pero finalmente lo aceptaron…

\- Harold – Sheena

\- Eugene – Sid

\- Stinky – Curly - Brayni

\- Gerald – Lorenzo

\- Phoebe – Rhonda

\- Arnold – Nadine

\- Lila – Peapod

GERALD

Qué? Lorenzo? No podía haberme caído tan mala suerte… ese chico me tiene en la mira… se nota en su mirada de satisfacción… Aun puedo recordar lo que sucedió aquella vez en la biblioteca, prácticamente me amenazó…

\- Gerald.

\- …

\- Gerald.

\- … - _creo que sentí un piquete… -_

\- Eh Gerald! Phoebe… - _Phoebe? Quien habla de Phoebe_? -

\- Dime viejo que paso?

\- Phoebe te habla… - _ella? Eh? Donde…_ -

Cuando la vi… me dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas, se me olvidaron los problemas… el tiempo se detenía… sonaban campanas y alrededor de ellas revoloteaban palomas… - _Es tan hermosa…_ \- Sali de mi ensoñación al notar que me alcanzaba un pequeño papel doblado, un poco confundido lo tome y me volvió a dedicar otra sonrisa antes de atender al profesor.

" _Hacer el trabajo con Lorenzo te quitara tiempo…_

 _Te gustaría tomar un helado conmigo al salir de la escuela?_

 _Te esperare en la entrada a la salida…_

 _Phoebe_ "

No puedo creerlo! Quiere salir conmigo! A tomar helados claro pero… al es algo!... Si hacer el trabajo con Lorenzo significa tener una salida con Phebs… no me importaría ser su compañero de trabajo durante todo el año escolar…

Al salir Arnold me contó que a mi "tierna pollita" – _hace mucho que no le digo asi…_ \- le toco hacer el trabajo con Rhonda, Uf! Que suerte la mía, no me imaginaba que mi Phebs tenga que encontrarse con un chico… aunque sean muy conocidos míos, a la mínima insinuación los borro del mapa! Ya tengo suficiente con Lorenzo que anda mucho con ella… lo único que me impide darle una buena paliza es que hasta ahora no veo ninguna señal de que el quiera algo con mi chica.

\- Gerald, a qué hora te reunirás con Lorenzo? – _Que? Como pude olvidarlo?_ -

\- Oh no! no quedamos en nada… - _Ahora que hare?_ -

\- que tal si lo llamas? – _llamarlo? -_

\- Tienes su número? – _el único que lo tenía era Sid pero ya se fue…_ -

No puedo creer que un mismo día el nombre de Lorenzo me haya hecho pasar semejantes cosas… ese tipo me sacara de mis casillas… Casillas? Ah! Mi casillero! Casi olvido mis libros… y al abrirlo…

\- Arnie no es necesario que lo pienses más – le dije mostrándole una nota-

\- Mmm?

" _Ven a mi casa a las 6:00 pm, para hacer el trabajo._

 _Lorenzo_

 _PD: la dirección está atrás…_ "

\- Vaya! ! Bueno viejo… ya no debo preocuparme…

\- Te lo dije… No hay nada de que preocuparse…

\- Y dime a que hora irás a la casa de Nadine?

\- Quedamos a eso de las 5

\- Creí que irías al cine con Lila

\- Verás… es que me siento algo confundido… ella me confunde

\- Ay Arnie deberías dejar de insistirle, ella solo acepta algunas salidas contigo pero cuando hablas de tus sentimientos, ella cambia el tema y no te deja continuar, si le gustaras ella te correspondería como cuando llego el raro tú primo aquella vez… zas! Se hicieron novios en menos de un día… te aseguro que si él no la hubiera cortado por irse tras Helga, aún seguirían siendo novios!

\- Donde estará?...

\- Viejo? – _Quién?_ -

\- Digo… Estoy de acuerdo contigo, aunque tengo la sensación de que… solo es una rutina… me agrada, es linda, educada… toda una dama pero… tampoco quiere decir que no la quiera, en realidad me siento cómodo con su compañía, pero aun asi siento que falta algo…

\- Vaya….

Quisiera saber como ayudar a mi amigo en esta situación… Lila no es una mala persona pero no me parece justo lo que le hace. Bueno los problemas para cuando llegue a casa, ahora mi "dulce pollita" y yo nos vamos por unos helados!

CONTINUARA….

Que tal? merezco unos reviews? Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusto y no olviden opinar... me ayudaran mucho!

atte: dMariElizabeth


	14. Chapter 14 Reclutando a Gerald

Capítulo 14 "Reclutando" a Gerald

GERALD

Corría como un maratonista buscando la casa de Lorenzo… " _no puedo creer que se me haya olvidado! "_ Salí 5: 45 pm de mi casa, creía que no llegaría a tiempo… pero al parecer la suerte me sonrió y logré tocar el timbre de su casa " _aunque no debería llamarse casa, a semejante lugar_ " Me recibió un mayordomo y me acompañó hasta la habitación de Lorenzo…

\- _Sid no mentia…_ \- no sentí cuando el mayordomo se fue por estar admirando cada detalle del lugar, hasta que un sonido me llamó la atención… al parecer la laptop de Lorenzo se encontraba encendida, quería ver que había provocado ese sonido… sentía que la maquina me decía – revisameeee nadie se enterará! – estaba cerca, muy cerca, tan cerca que podía leer lo que se mostraba en la pantalla….

 **Helga:** Ya debo irme tontito…ah por cierto… Phebs me contó que él cabeza de cepillo ira a tu casa…jejeje suerte con él… golpéalo por mí!

 _Eh? Pero que…._

\- Hola Gerald… perdona la…

Cuando lo escuché hablar detrás de mí, caí en la cuenta de que estaba justo frente a la pantalla. Senti su mirada en mí. _Agradezco de que las miradas no matan! De seguro estaría más que muerto._ Debía salvar mi pellejo disculpándome por andar husmeando en sus cosas… él venía en dirección hacia mí.

\- Oye… yo… lo…

\- …

Nunca me sentí el orgullo tan herido, yo con toda la buena intención de disculparme y el… me ignoró! Me paso de largo como si fuera parte del mobiliario… _ya desearía tener una foto mía en su habitación…_ Volteé para decirle algunas verdades en su cara pero…al verlo mirar a su pantalla y contestar tan animadamente me sentí más confundido…Quería enterarme más, así que me acerqué.

 **Lorenzo:** No lo dudes querida Helga, le daré haré recordar este día… - _querida? Desde cuándo ellos se llevan con tanta familiaridad?_ -

 **Helga:** No te vayas a pasar, además… Phebs confía en él, nosotros también lo haremos… de acuerdo? – _Phebs confía en mí… soy el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra…_ -

 **Lorenzo:** Entiendo… tranquila pequeña… a propósito… Johanssen está justo aquí. – _este tipo me quiere ver muerto?_ -

 **Helga:** Eh? En ese caso…

La pantalla se puso completamente negra y al instante una imagen apareció algo borrosa… fue aclarándose cada vez más hasta que vi a una chica rubia reflejada en la máquina. Creo que ya he visto antes a esa persona…

 **H:** Que tal pequeño torpe? Genial eh?

 **L:** Nada mal Hel, pero dime… puedes verme?

 **H:** claro que si!, por quién me tomas? – _la rubia de la pantalla de miró por un segundo -_ por el Geraldo?

A penas conozco a esta persona y a los pocos minutos me saca de mis casillas, solo había una persona capaz de hacer eso… será que…?

 **L:** pues si jeje – _ouch, mi orgullo..._ -

G: oye! -

H: hola pelos de espagueti! Cuanto tiempo! - _no me lo creo…_ -

G: Pataki eres tu? – _niégalo… no seas ella…_ -

H: noooo, soy la reina Victoria, claro que soy yo zopenco! – _me lleva…_ -

G: sip - _ya no me cabe duda…_

H: si si como sea…

L: Bueno querida alumna – _alumna?_ \- creo que ya ibas a…

H: Oye amigo! Que alumna ni que nada! Yo aprendí solita! – _Pataki haciendo un puchero… Arnold pagaría por estar en mi lugar_ -

L: y dime… quién te puso el interés? – _Epa! Creo hago mal tercio…_ -

H: Ash!- _Pataki se sonrojó! Se ve tan adorable…_ como digas! y tu…-dijo clavándome la mirada - una palabra de esto a alguien y… TE JURO QUE TOMO EL PRIMER VUELO A HILLWOD PARA QUE RECUERDES A BETSY Y LOS CINCO VENGADORES !

G: lo que digas Pataki - _Ja! Imposible que lo haga_ -

H: Con que esas tenemos eh?

Me quedé congelado… en toda mi vida… jamás Pataki me había dirigido esa mirada… Algo terrible iba a sucederme, lo presentía… La pantalla se quedó completamente negra como al inicio y al cabo de unos segundos una línea la divido… de un lado se encontraba Pataki, con su sonrisa maliciosa y al otro lado… - _Oh no! … sabía que algo malo me pasaría…_ -

G: Ph…Phoebe? –

P: Hola Gerald –me saludo con su hermosa sonrisa -

H: como iba diciendo… NI UNA PALABRA DE ESTO PELOS PARADOS!

L: Le disto al punto Helga jajaja – _estupido Lorenzo_ -

G: …. – _que puedo hacer? Pataki fue muy astuta…_ -

H: Phebs encárgate de él si abre la bocota

Encargarse? A penas menciono eso vi como la mirada dulce de Phoebe cambió a una macabra y maliciosa… Se me heló la sangre... Sabía que a mi Phebs se le había pegado algo de Helga durante tanto tiempo pero, jamás imagine que fuera tanto.

H: Cuídense chicos. Helga cambio y fuera PAZ!

\- Gerald, Lorenzo se encargará de explicarte lo más esencial del asunto pero no debes comentar a nadie acerca de todo lo que viste y escuchaste hoy…caso contrario… deberé recurrir a medidas drásticas.

Y la pantalla volvió a oscurecerse…

Continuará…

Lamento que este cap sea más corto que los demás, pero quería dejarlos en esta escena…

Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios u opiniones, saben que aprecio mucho leerlos…

Hasta el próximo cap!

dMariElizabeth


	15. Chapter 15 Contamos contigo?

Capítulo 15 "Contamos contigo?"

LORENZO

Después de la conversación tan animada con Helga, empecé a darle algunas indicaciones a Gerald no lo notaba muy concentrado y siendo sincero no me gustaba para nada…

\- Ni se te ocurra Johanssen

Me miro con cara de "cómo es que…" no sé si confiar en el… es amigo de Arnold, pero si Helga y Phoebe confían en él, no tengo de otra… según ella Gerald nos será de ayuda en un futuro… en pocas palabras… tengo un alumno.

\- Eh…? De que hablas Lorenzo? – decía San Gerald-

Si yo no lo conociera, con esa carita corría a prenderle velas… no es mi caso. Sé que el muchacho tiene fama de conseguir toda la información que quiere con sus dotes de conquistador y su carisma pero no es suficiente, debe aprender mucho más…

\- Escuchaste a Helga… nada a nadie!

\- Pero… cómo…?

\- Tu mirada te delata

\- Ja! no me digas…tú….eres un experto, en leer miradas… -dijo con irónia-

\- Bueno, no te lo diré

\- Fanfarrón…

Debía poner las cartas sobre la mesa antes de que tengamos algunos inconvenientes por el mal carácter de mi compañero. No quería llevarlo al hospital mmm… pero por algo existe el envío express.

\- Escucha Johanssen, Phoebe y Helga confían en ti y solo por ellas acepté hacerlo por las buenas

\- Ya que la mencionas… noté que pasas mucho tiempo junto a Phoebe, acaso…? Hay algo entre ustedes?

\- Tienes celos? O quizá… Envidia? – _cómo pudo imaginarlo? Le gusta mortificarse…_ -

\- na.. nada de eso, responde! – _mira nada más! Los sonrojos se le notan!_ -

\- Si si claro y yo soy rey de España.

\- Te llevas bien con Pataki cierto? - dijo con ironia-

\- Sip – _y estoy muy orgulloso y feliz de eso_ -

Yo no le explicaría el porqué de mi cercanía con Phoebe, ella lo hará. Por lo tanto no pude decir nada, pero mi "querido" compañero intento hacerme hablar de todas las maneras que conocía… quiso intimidarme sonando amenazador, haciendo una cara de perro regañado, prometiendo el sol la luna… _estoy exagerando_ pero… de que lo intento, lo hizo. El pobre ya tenía una cara de frustración y si yo estuviera en su lugar… de seguro que la tendría también.

\- Terminaste?

\- …

\- Bien… Ahora. Mi turno

\- De que hablas?

Caminé hacia él sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Ahora era mi turno de aclararle algunas cosas y de encararle otras…

\- te crees tan capaz de conseguir la información que deseas, pero no eres tan bueno como crees. De ser así jamás hubieras permitido que los esfuerzos de tu melenudo amigo sean desperdiciados entregándome de buena gana lo que conseguiste – empecé a enumerar sus faltas con mi dedos - En primer lugar se hubieran asegurado de que nadie escuchará lo que tenían pensado; Segundo. Repasar lo que harían en pleno pasillo pone en riesgo todo y aún más si lo susurran; Tercero. No verificaste si el lugar, si había gente alrededor o aparatos que podrían delatarte y darte problemas. Cuarto. Para fui muy obvio saber que lo habías conseguido y pude alcanzarte en la biblioteca! Perdona pero ERES UN IDIOTA JOHANSSEN!

\- ….

Se quedó quieto… quiso decir algo pero no le salieron palabras. Terminó agachando la cabeza, pobre Gerald que te encaren tus errores de esa manera… bueno hizo su intento… volví a verlo y parecía que se torturaba a si mismo… Yo le ayudaré a mejorar… incluso a mantener la mente clara cuando alguien quiere dañarte, un rival o incluso en una situación de alto riesgo. Pero primero…

\- Sabes… para Phoebe y para mí fue muy divertido ver como lo conseguías…

Me miraba con los ojos abiertos al mencionarla, se tensó y se puso nervioso… Se volvería a ahogar en sus penas… yo no iba a permitirlo.

\- Escucha Gerald lo hiciste muy bien, ni Wartz se enteró que entraste, solo fuimos nosotros… tienes un gran potencial, yo podría enseñarte más de lo que sabes… si quieres claro y además serias de mucha ayuda para Phoebe en un futuro.

\- En serio? Crees que pueda?

\- Claro. Escucha Johanssen… nosotros tenemos una prioridad: ocultar el actual paradero de Helga, ella no quiere que nadie se entere.

\- Pero… como es que llegas a contactarla de esa manera? Entiendo los mensajes de correo y eso pero… lo de hace rato fue algo muy extraño…

\- Bueno… - _creo que ya se dio cuenta_ – solo puedo decirte que la situación de ella y la curiosidad ayudo mucho… podría mostrarte si…

\- Momento! me perdí… desde cuando tu y Pataki se llevan taaaannnn bien, en mi vida la había visto hablar contigo y viceversa… bueno… a excepción de unos minutos atrás.

\- después de que salvaron su barrio… empezamos a hablar y con el tiempo nos volvimos amigos… - creo que lo dije con mi mirada soñadora –

\- Tanto tiempo?!

\- Volviendo al tema… podría …

\- …como es que no me dí cuenta… tu y Pataki… amigos?

\- Oye te estoy hablando!

\- Pero es que no puedo creerlo, si parecían no hablarse en la escuela

\- Yo paraba en la biblioteca que esperabas? Luego empezamos a almorzar juntos en la azotea…

\- Lejos de la vista de los demás…

\- Quieres verlo o no?

\- Mmmm

No me estaba poniendo atención a nada, aun asi le empece a mostrar todo lo que había logrado durante todo este tiempo, le explique como pude entrar a la oficina del director, como logre tener más contacto con ella, la información de su de la institución donde esta y sus materias extrañas. Ah y el sistema de cámaras que coloque aquella vez…

\- De esta manera es como te observamos Phoebe y yo en tu intento de asalto

\- …..

\- Gerald ?-

Tal vez seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, respecto a mi relación con Helga… pero al voltear a verlo miraba sorprendido la pantalla de mi ordenador

\- Esto… es increíble…

\- Verdad?... escucha… te necesitamos de nuestro lado… te apuntas?

\- Bueno…. Yo… Arnold… - _está dudando…_ -

\- Serás un gran compañero Gerald, no solo mío también de Phebs

\- Pero…Arnold? Sabes que anda buscando información de Pataki desde hace mucho, no puedo hacerle esto, más cuando ya hable con ella...

\- Y aquella vez en la biblioteca?

\- no tuve otra opción…

\- Phoebe lo tiene todo cubierto, incluso que seas mi compañero para este trabajo fue planeado por ella

\- Qué?!

\- puedes preguntarle a ella si quieres averiguarlo… Asi que dime… Contamos contigo?

\- De acuerdo lo haré…

Continuará…

Lamento mucho si el cap es corto, pero me encanta el suspenso… además en el próximo cap tenemos una gran noticia y la primera "misión" importante de Gerald…

No olviden dejar sus reviews o mandarme un PM amo leer sus comentarios me alegra saber que les gusta el rumbo de la historia.

dMariElizabeth


End file.
